


He's 'The One' from next door

by flowerpower0809



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Old enemy, a drunk kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpower0809/pseuds/flowerpower0809
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is Harold new neighbour and straight away they both fall for each other but don’t say anything, after a drunken kiss they both finally get together and they both become very happy. But a person from John past come and threaten his relationship with Harold. Will they have their happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first POI fanfic and first romantic one. Hope you all like it. :)

It was the middle of the day, Harold was sitting on his sofa reading Great Expectation, since’s it being very cold and still snowing Harold thought it would be nice to stay at home (his very warm home) and just read in silents.

He had just got in to chapter 4 when he heard a noise coming from outside his door like something had fallen over, Harold puts his book face down so he won’t lose his page and limps over to his door to see whats going on. 

Through his peephole he see’s a man picking up boxes, when he was finish stacking them on top of each other he leans on them to catch his breath since they where heavy plus walking up 3 flights of stairs, as he stands their Harold gets a good look at him.

“So he’s my new neighbour, Well for one thing he’s a very handsome man plus he doesn’t look like he’s going be much trouble unlike the last tenants” The man starts to open his “Looks like he’s moving his boxes, maybe I should help Nathan always say’s I should try to make friend”

Just as the man opens his door he hears the door behind him open so he has a look to see a man with spiked brown hair with glasses coming out.

“Hello” Harold say’s first “Hi, so you’re my new neighbour” he walks over to Harold and puts his hand out “I’m John, John Reese” Harold shakes John hand “Harold Finch”

John steps back when they finish shaking hands

“Um I wondering if you would like some help moving these boxes I mean you do have a lot I just thought it might be quicker Mr Reese”

“You don’t have too I don’t want to trouble you” Harold quickly replies “It’s no trouble i’m just reading that’s all it won’t be intruding on anything”

John looks at Harold for a moment then say’s “Are you sure?” “Yes” John looks at all his boxes in the hallway “It would be quicker, if you’re really sure then yeah I would love the help, I think the boxes for my bedroom should be first then we’ll make are way with the other boxes into the other rooms”

“Sound good” Finch replies and walks over to a box which say’s bedroom that’s when Reese see Finch limp, he was about to suggest maybe he shouldn’t help but decides not to since Finch didn’t seem to have any trouble picking up the box.

“You got it?” John asked, Harold replies “Yeah” 

John picks up a box whilst Harold walks over to the door to wait for John to go first not wanting to just go in. John heads into his place with Harold behind him straight into his bedroom.

“You can put the box anywhere” 

John put his next to his wardrobe, Harold put his next to John bed.

“Ok, Ready for the rest”

They both got most of the boxes in then John say’s about taking a break since Harold looked like he was getting out of breath, John offered him a cup of water which he accepted and just sat on the sofa. 

After 15 minutes Harold decides to help finish bring in the boxes. John take’s their glasses to the kitchen to rinse while Harold goes into he hallway and picks up one of the boxes.

As Reese rinses the glasses and put them away he walks out to see Harold holding one box that he can’t have Harold carrying so quickly take it of Harold.

“Here let me take that” John takes the box off Harold who then gives him a puzzling look 

“Its valuable and I would rather carry it myself, not that I don’t trust you it’s just…” Harold smiles then say’s “I understand” John smiles then asked how many boxes they have left which were only 3. 

“Ok, let me just put this down and I’ll be with you”

John puts the box in the cupboard in the corner on the sitting room then heads out into the hallway where Harold is standing; John starts picking up the boxes looking for the heavy one which he knows two people will have carry. 

“Ok, This one quick heavy so we’ll both need to carry this” “Ok” 

They both carry the lighter boxes into the apartment then goes back out to carry the heavy one.

“You ok Harold?” John asked just in case this one was too heavy for him “Fine” He say’s but the sound of his voice say’s otherwise. They both take the box into the sitting room quickly so they could put it down; once they put it down next to the small table between the sofa they both sit down.

“Thank Harold, you were a big help today” “No problem and thank you” John looks at him puzzle “For what?” Harold turns his upper body to look at John

“I know you were going to say something when you saw my limp but instead you let me carry on helping you unlike some people who would not let me help, it was nice being treat equal again” 

“Again?” “I was in an accident, I don’t really like talking about it”

They both sat in silent when the sudden sound of Reese stomach rumbling cut the silent. Harold turned to smile however John was a bit embarrassed.

“You know I was thinking about ordering a Chinese from round the corner would you like to join me” “I think my stomach just answer you question” Both them laugh, Harold still laughing say’s “I’ll just go get the menu”.

Harold goes to his apartment to get the menu, John decides to open some of the boxes and take some of the stuff out. After opening two boxes one with the plates just incase and the other with the dvd’s Finch comes in with the menu which he hands over to John.

“Is there anything else you would like help with?” Harold asked “Um…I don’t thinks so…actually yes could you open that box next to the small table and see what’s in it?” “Sure” 

Whilst John looks at the menu Harold goes over to the table and get down on his knee’s to open the box, thats when he see’s a picture of john with his arm around another mans shoulder.

“Ok, I’ve decided on what i’m having, whats in that box” John asked “Its picture and some book, If i’m not being too personal who this man with?”

John walks over and takes the picture frame to have a better look.

“That would be Steve an ex-boyfriend, I’m Bi. Thats not going to be a problem” “Of course not. Um… could you lead me a hand?” John grabs Harold hand and upper arm and helps him up 

“Well I already know what I’m having I’ll just make the phone call” “You can use my phone, there’s one on the kitchen wall” 

Harold goes to the kitchen and make the phone call, after 4 minutes he comes out of the kitchen and starts helping John to take thing’s out of the boxes like the pictures, books and dvd whilst they wait for the Chinese.

“So Harold, you got a special lady in you life?” “Nope” “Well you’ll find her” “I really don’t think I will” “Whys that?” “Because Im not looking for a ‘special lady’” “What you mean your not looking…” 

Harold turns to look at John 

“Oh ok let me rephrase that, do you have a special guy in your life” “Again no and before you ask I don’t think I’ll find him” “You never know just have faith” John smiles and Harold smiles, they both go back to what they were doing. 

It was just after 7:00 when someone from the front gate rang, It turned out it was the Chinese deliver guy so John let him up, Harold starts to go to his apartment to get the money (even though John did argue that he would pay but Harold wouldn’t have it) but before he could go John asked if he could help him with something in the bedroom. 

So they both head to John bedroom but only Harold went in because John had shut the door and used a chair to lean under the door knob so that Harold could’t get out and get the money.

“Sorry Harold it looks like the door is stuck, I can’t seem to open it up” John say’s with a bit of laughter in his voice “Mr Reese let me out” Harold shouts with frustration and panic in his voice. 

There was a knock at the door and someone called out saying something about Chinese.

“Foods here I’ll just go and pay then I’ll try to get the door open”

John pay’s for the food then goes back to his bedroom to remove the chair and let Harold out, Harold still said he was going to give him the money back but John finally convinced him not too and that it was a way to say thank you for helping.

Once they were both finished Harold asked if John needed anymore help but John decided to call it a day. John walks Harold to the door and watch him go to him place.

“Oh yeah by the way tomorrow I’m not planning on doing anything so if you need any help you can alway asked”

“I will and thanks again, I can tell we’re going to be good friends” “Me too, anyway goodnight” “Night”

Harold closed his door first but John just looks at his door for a moment before closing his, he leans against the closed door and say’s

“And hopefully more” John say’s to himself before heading to bed and going to sleep.


	2. Early Christmas

It’s been 2 months since John moved in and both he and Harold became friends, It’s near the end of November which usually means people are putting up their christmas decoration.

Finch never put decoration up, maybe just a wreath on the door but other then that he didn’t bother that much since he never had anyone to spend it with, Nathan always went away with his wife and Will if he could make it and Grace would spend it with her cousins in Colorado. She always asked Harold if he wanted join her but always decline since the cold weather never does good for his limp plus he wouldn’t be able to do much so always spends christmas alone.

Just getting back from work he takes the elevator which was finally fix up to his floor and starts to make his way down the hall to his place. Outside his door he get his keys out from his pocket when he suddenly smelled smoke; turning around he realises the smoke is coming from Mr Reese place.  
He knocks on Reese door very loudly. 

Reese opens the door wearing an apron with flour and black stuff all over it.

“Is everything ok in there?” Finch asked “Yeah everything fine, why?” Reese asked “It’s just that I could smell smoke coming form your place, thought you had a fire”

John go’s back into his place to open all the windows whilst Finch walks into his apartment to see his apartment is decorated with christmas ornament, tinsel and a christmas tree.

“Isn’t it a bit early to be putting up christmas decorations?” Finch asked whilst looking around at all the ornament, Reese walks back over to the kitchen doorway “It’s never too early for christmas”

“So what happened in here?” Finch asked when he came into the kitchen and see smoke coming from the sink.

“Well since it’s getting near to christmas I thought it would be nice to make biscuit for christmas, so I decided to make some easy one now to see how they go and well as you can see or smell it didn’t go so well”

John smiled when saying smell 

“Anyway when are you putting up your decoration’s?” “I’m not” John stopped what he was doing and stares at him as Harold picks up one of the slightly burnt biscuit “What do you mean ‘you’re not’” “I don’t really celebrate christmas”

He takes a bite out of the biscuit which he regrets, As Reese turns, still talking, Finch takes the opportunity to spit the biscuit out.

“How can you not celebrate christmas it’s the best time of the year, here” He passes a glass of water to Harold to help get the taste out of his mouth.

“I do put a wreath up on my door but other then that I just don’t see the point on decorating you place when no one comes round plus when being alone on christmas it just feels like a normal day”

They both stand there in silent until Finch breaks the silent.

“Well I better make move, um maybe don’t cook anymore biscuits today and I’ll see you later”

Reese walks Finch to the door.

“See ya” Reese say then shuts the door to his quiet apartment. Reese sits down on the sofa just staring into space looking around his place seeing all the decorations and being alone, Now he understand what Harold meant about not bothering with christmas.

John loves christmas but mostly he loved spending it with someone, this was going to be his first christmas on his own. 

“First christmas alone already feeling depressed and now talking to myself”

Reese decides to go back to his kitchen and finishes cleaning up, but when he gets to the kitchen doorway he looks at his front door and decides

“I could always invite Harold round for christmas, i’m sure he would like the company”

Reese takes off his apron and heads over to Harold places, once standing outside he takes once deep breath in then knocks on the door.

Finch opens the door to see Mr Reese standing there

“Hello” Finch says Reese takes his time asking Finch “Hey, Um Harold I was wondering if you would like to spend Christmas with me I mean this will be my first christmas alone and I would love the company”

It took a few seconds for Finch to get his head wrap around the fact that John had just ask him to spend christmas with him, he was going to decline, but having it been so long since he spent or celebrate christmas with someone that maybe it would be nice plus spending christmas with John would be the best christmas present.

“Like you said it would be nice to have company around christmas” Reese smiles and says “So I take that as a yes” “Yes I would love to spend christmas with you” “Great I’ll let you know what I’m cooking nearer the time” “This is going to be my first smoking christmas” 

Finch starts to laugh bit then Reese starts laughing too.

Still laughing John say’s “Oh Scrooge got jokes, yes I’m bad at baking but cooking meals I’m an experts” “All right I believe you” 

They both stand in the hallway until John said he had to go back in and clean up his mess since he’s working tonight, they both said their good bye and went back into their place. 

Once they were in both of them were so happy and quite excited but a bit sad that they have to wait till christmas but it would be worth, then they both went back to what they are both doing.


	3. John has 'Fun'

It’s the 8th December and for the first time in a long time Finch decided to decorate his apartment, He even got a christmas tree, It was small and already decorated but it was better then no tree. John helped out with the decoration when Finch couldn’t put them up, He even gave Finch some of the extra decorations he didn’t need for his place. When helping Harold with the decoration John realised that not once had Harold ever called him John so he decided he was going to call him Mr Finch but it didn’t sound right saying Mr so decided to just call him Finch which Harold didn’t really mind. 

Both Reese and Finch are at Finch tailor helping Reese to get a new suit for a friend bachelor party which he was not looking forward to at all but Finch convinced him that he should go out with his friends and have a good time.

“I still don’t see why I have to go” Reese moans to Finch reflection “Because he your friends and it’s his bachelor party plus you should just go out and have some fun” “Say’s the man who stay’s in all the time except when going to work” “Actually I do go out with friends for dinner” “See if it was dinner I wouldn’t mind it but going to a bar with other people, God no” 

“And we’re done” The tailor gets up of his knee “I’ve got your measurement. Now is there a certain colour you wanted” “Um… I’m not sure” “Well we have a variety of colour, let me get the book and we’ll go through all the colours” 

The tailor goes behind the counter and picks up the massive book of colours, when Reese see the book his eye’s widen. Seeing the size of book he knew he didn’t want to go thought all the colours so he quickly scan through the room looking at all the suit colour until he see the black and quickly tells the tailor. 

“Actually I think I would like a black suit” “Black suit, Very good sir I’ll just go to the back and fetch some fabric samples and colour samples”

As the tailor walks to the back of his shop Reese turns to talk to Finch.

“Colour samples, Its black how many colours are there?” Finch opens his mouth “You know what don’t answer that. When he comes out you pick the colour”

Reese just sits on the chair and let Finch choose everything.

It was now 6:50pm Reese is in his apartment getting ready to head out to the bachelor party which he was dreading but had a plan in mind.

The first day he met Finch John felt a connection to Finch like he was meant to be with, like it was faith that brought him here. For the past 2 months he had been wanting to ask Harold out but was scare that he was going to be turn down, so decided to stay as friends, but tonight he was going to find out if Harold felt the same way. 

It was now 6:58pm so the guy should be calling him by now, He makes sure he had everything like wallet, keys and phone then makes his way out the door and locks the door, but before he goes he quickly knocks on Finch door to ask him something.

“Hey Finch would it be ok if I left my door keys with you, Its just that I’ve been known to lose my keys when I’m drunk so would it be ok to leave them with you?” “Sure”

John hands Harold the key “So, you looking forward to tonight?” “Nope, But once I have drink I might enjoy myself”

John phone starts to go off which was Lionel calling to tell him they were all outside.

“They all down there, you sure you don’t want to come?” “I’m sure Mr. Reese, now go have fun”

John sighs but heads down to meet his friends and of they went to the club.

AT THE CLUB

”So thats your plan?” Lionel asked, John takes a sip of beer then answers “Yep” 

Lionel blows out then takes a sip of his soda “So hows the Kyle case going, Found Snow yet”  
“No not yet, But I’m close to finding him, Then hopefully Mrs Kyle and her kids can move on”  
“Yea”

They finish their drinks then exited the club around 11:13. It was 11:25 when they got to Johns’ building, It was later then John had intended stay out for, He just hoped that Harold is still awake. 

They both of them exit the car.

“Ok Lionel, Remember what to do Lionel?” He asked as they both make their way to the entries “Yeah, yeah. Ok, Ready?” John nods.

Lionel presses the button for Harold apartment and waited, after a while they assumed that he had gone to bed until.

“Hello” “Hi, Is this Harold Finch” “Yeah, who’s this?” “I’m Lionel Fusco, I’m friends with John, I was wondering if you could let us up cause I have a very drunk John here” “Heeey Finch” John slurs. “Oh, Ok” 

Harold presses the buzzer which opens the entries “I’ll wait in the hallway for you two” “Ok, Come  
on John lets get you home”

As they walk into the building John walks into the other door which Harold heard “Wow, John you ok, you ok?” They both walked to the elevator where Lionel presses the button.

“You want to tell me why you just walked into the door for?” “Make it sounds more convincing that I'm drunk” “And what if Harold did hang up?” Lionel asked as they enter the elevator “Then I’ve just walked into a door for no reason and given myself a bad headache” John moans as he rubs his head.

As they make their way out of the elevator and into the hallway they both went back to the friend taking the drunk guy home. 

Harold was still in his suit when the buzzer went, he wanted to stay up to make sure John got home. He was leaning against the wall when he heard someone coming up the hallway, thats when he see John and who’s he guessing is Lionel.

“You Harold?” “Yes” Lionel gets John to lean against the wall. “I’m Lionel nice to meet you” “And you” They both shake hands “Do you have John keys” “ahh yes here” 

Harold passes the keys to Lionel

“Thanks, Ok time to get you to bed then I’m heading home”

Lionel unlocks the door and pushes it open, before he can get John into the apartment Harold stops him.

“Lionel, why don’t you head home and I’ll see to John” “Your sure?” “Positive” “Ok thanks. Now I’ll see you tomorrow… afternoon, Thanks again Harold, Ok see ya” 

Lionel leaves Harold with a drunk Reese and heads home. Harold grabs John arm and gets him into his apartment and shuts the door; It was a bit of a wobbly journey to Johns bedroom but they finally made.

“Ok Mr. Reese, I need you to lean against the wall while I move the duvet down, Ok” John nods and leans against the wall. As Harold pulls the duvet down, John comes behind Harold and wraps his arms around Harold’s waist. Harold was surprise when he felt arms wrapped around him then felt the presser on his left shoulder.

“Um Mr. Reese you need to let go of me so you can get into bed” Harold say’s nervously since he’s never handle a drunk John before. John leans back up but keeps his arms around him.

With John arms still around Finch turns around hoping that he’ll be able to push John away but once he’s facing John, John steps found leading to Harold falling backward onto the bed with John on top of him with his face in Harold neck.

“You smell nice” John slurs “And you smell like a bar. Now would you kindly get off and get into bed” 

John leans up so he’s facing him “But I am in bed” John smiles making Harold smile as well “Yes but you're laying on me and if I remember I am not a bed so would you might getting up”

John signs which gave Harold a smell of John beer breath.

“All right but not before I do this” “Do wh…” 

Harold couldn’t finish his sentence when John lips were on his. Straight away Harold knew this was wrong yet he wasn’t stopping John, he had wanted to feel john lips on his since the day John moved in but never said anything to him because he never believe that John would want to be with someone like him. Harold knew this was wrong but knowing this might be the only time he’ll be able to kiss John, He took the opportunity and kissed back.

When Harold didn’t kissed back he was about to move when he felt Harold kiss back. Once Harold kissed back John started to deepen the kiss and moves his hands so there’re touching Harold face then he felt Harold’s hands in his hair. As John got more into the kiss his left hand leaves Harold and starts to wonder down to Harold thigh. 

When Harold felt John hand on his thigh he knew then this had to stop now.

“Reese, Wait” Harold mumbles onto John lips as he grabs Reese hand, John moves his head to look at Harold.

“We can’t do this, you’re not in the state of mine, we have to stop” 

John is upset but roll off Harold and lays on his bed while Harold get’s up and straighten his waistcoat and turns to look at a sad John sitting up on his bed, looking at John made Harold feel bad but he knew John would regret it. 

Harold sits next to John.

“I”m sorry John, But it wouldn’t have been right especially since your drunk” John leans his head on Harold shoulder. “ButILikeYou” which came out fast and slurred but Harold heard every word. 

“Ok, How about this, tomorrow if you remember what happen today we could discuss about it and see if we want to go further then just friends”  
John lifts his head up to look at Harold with hope in his eye’s “Really?” “Really, But for now I need to go back to my place and you’ve got to get some sleep”

He was about to get up when John gives him a quick kiss.

“Ok, Well I come bye tomorrow to see how you are, goodnight” “Night” 

That night John fell asleep with a smile on his face knowing his plan work whereas Harold fell asleep sad knowing John wouldn’t remember what happen tonight.


	4. The next day

It was 9:36am when John woke up with a tiny headache most likely from walking into the door, He get up from his bed and heads straight to the bathroom. 

Once the hot water hit John his headache started to go, It was also nice getting any of the germs he might have picked up from the club anything he touch he’s sure traveled along all over his body.

Out of the shower and into his clean clothes he heads into the kitchen and puts the kettle on to make himself a cup of coffee when a knock at the door stopped him.

Through the peephole was Finch holding two paper cups and a bag with a pink box in it.

“Hello Finch” “Hello Mr. Reese I brought you coffee and I got some doughnut if you would like to share them if you’re not doing anything?” Harold asked. John could tell that Harold was nervous by the sound of his voice, he found it kind of cute. 

“No, Come in, Actually you have perfect timing I was just about to make a cup of coffee”

They both go into the kitchen where John turns the kettle off and Harold puts the drinks on the counter with the open box of 12 doughnut 11 now that John took one. 

Harold started to fell sad since John handed said anything about last night which means he’s forgotten but he decided to push the thought of last night out of his head and forget the whole thing.

“So Mr. Reese, How was the bachelor party last night?” Harold said casually.

John smiles as Harold asked the question.

“It was good, I did what you said and had fun, even made out with a handsome guy”

Hearing that John made out with a handsome guy he knew straight away he wasn’t talking about him cause he didn’t think of himself as handsome. Hearing that Harold felt like a knife went through his heart, It was a good thing he was facing away from John so he wouldn’t see his eye’s watering.

“So who was this guy” Harold said with bit emotion in his voice. John was stung by the question, Was Harold trying to pretend that last night didn’t happen but decides to still answer. John starts to walk to where Harold was and stood next Harold but still had a gap between them.

“A ‘very’ handsome guy” “YEAH I GOT HE’S HANDSOME” Harold shouted which let a tear run down his cheek.

John was shocked hearing Harold shout, He had never shouted before and that was when John see’s a bit of water hit the counter. ‘Wait, Is Harold crying? Oh god Harold doesn’t know I’m talking about him, better put him straight’ John say’s in his mind.

John moves behind Harold and starts talking again.

“You know I think he’s probably forgotten about last night, I really hope he hadn't but I did read up that if you do something that was similar from what they did that night the other person should remember. Maybe I should kiss him again he might remember then” “Or you could end up with a punch to the face” He mumbled.

John just rolled his eye and said to himself quietly “Here I go” and there and then John grabs Harold shoulder, turns him around and gives him a deep loving kiss. 

When John breaks the kiss he is left with a wide eyed, shocked Harold.  
“Do you now remember last night” John says in a deep husky voice “bu, bu, bu, bu, But what about the handsome man” Harold stutters with a high pitch voice “I was talking about you” 

John raises his right hand up to Harold cheek and used his thumb to wipe the tear line off Finch cheek.

“So you did remember the kiss from last night I was sure you would have forgotten since you were drunk?” “Yeah about that I wasn’t really drunk” “What” “I just pretended so that if I kissed you and you didn’t feel the same way I could just say I was drunk and we could go back to being friends”

Harold just stares at John with his mouth shaped as a O

“You gonna say anything?” John asked now a bit concern. “I don’t think we’re be going back as friends” Harold says with a smile on his face.

Seeing the smile on Harold face made John relax a bit and gives Harold another kiss.

After what felt like hours Harold starts mumbling against John lips “As much as I would love to be doing this all day I have to start making a move and go to work” “Yeah I need to met Lionel in 23 minutes ago, could I steal one of your doughnut at least then Lionel won’t be that annoyed with me?” “Sure” Harold giggled 

They both move away from each and start to make a move. Harold gives John 6 doughnut leaving him with 5 for his way to work, they both leave John apartment and make their to the elevator. 

Once in the elevator John asked “What time of you finish work?” “About 5:00pm, Why” “I was just thinking about taking you out somewhere for are first date how does that sound?” 

Hearing the words date made Harold smile, It’s been a long time since he’s been on a date and never did he think he would ever go on another one.

“That sounds great” “Great, I’ll meet you back here, is that ok?” “Thats fine”

They made their way out of the elevator and out of the main entries. Before they part ways they have a quick kiss then both went to their cars and went to work.

Once Harold parked in the car pack he has a quick look in the mirror to see his lips a bit red and swollen, “Great” He thought “How am I going to explain this to Nathan. He’s going to love this”


	5. First Date

“Harry, your finally here. You don’t usually come in this late, What happened?” Nathan asked.

“Oh just ran into traffic. I saved you two doughnuts” Harold mutter 

He puts the box on Nathan desk and takes the half eaten one he was eating. Nathan could tell Harold was lying about the traffic but didn’t say and took the glaze doughnut. 

It was boiling hot in Nathan office, Harold had his coat on and his scarf covering his mouth not wanting Nathan to see his red swollen lips but the heat was getting to much that he had to take his scarf and coat off, he just hoped that the swelling went down. 

“So how is everything today any new clients?” Harold asked “No but I’m still trying to get Mr. Head to sign the contract to agree…, Harry what happen to your lips? You got a boyfriend I don’t know about?” 

Harold started to go red and sucked his lips into his mouth, Nathan then stands realises that’s what it is. 

“Oh my god, who is he, what’s his name and how long?” “You remember my neighbour John Reese I told you about?” Nathan nodded “It’s him and we’re actually going on our first date tonight”

Harold cheeks got even redder when he said first date. Nathan slaps his hand on Harold shoulder saying good for you then both get’s back to work.

 

Central Park

Lionel has been standing in Central Park for 33 minutes with no sign of John, He goes to the entries of the park and stands their whilst texting John where he’s at. 3 minutes later Lionel see John car pull up and instead of John getting out Lionel gets in.

“What the hell took you so long, Do you know how cold it is?” “I’m sorry I’m late, Here does this make it better” John pulls out a jam doughnut from the plastic container “Apology excepted” 

He takes the doughnut and takes a bite. Whilst chewing it asked “So what is it you wanted to show me?” 

John pulls a folded paper out of his inside coat pocket unfolds it and past it to Lionel 

“Is that Snow?” “yes”

It a picture coped from a email. In the picture is a crowded cafe shop and their at the counter was Mark Snow”

“And he’s close by it’s only 8 minutes drive to that coffee place from my place, I need you bring up the video from the camera outside the shop to see where he goes then report back to me”

Lionel refolds the picture and put's it in his pocket.

“So what are you going to do now?” Lionel asked which made John smile “Well Lionel, Im going back to my apartment to get my suit and take it to the dry cleaners, then go back to my apartment to and find some local restaurants and book a table for me and Harold for tonight for our first date”

“So your plan worked, thats great. Well I better be off and I’ll call you if I have anything” 

Lionel gets out of the car but before closing the door he asked “You’re going to have trouble booking a table since it’s the holidays” “I’m getting a table Lionel, I have my way’s” Reese says in a deep voice.

He leaves Lionel at the park and heads home to get everything ready for his and Harold date.

7 Hours later

Time now is 5:13 Harold has just got in and went straight to his bedroom to pick out a suit. Once he got out of his car he text John to tell his he’ll need 20 minutes to get changed which gave him time to wash and swap suits.

Harold changed into a light brown suit with a dark red tie and a drake’s square pocket. He looks down at his watch to see it was 5:23 which leaves him with 10 minutes to spare, So decides to go into the sitting room and take a couple of deep breathing to help get rid of the butterflies in his stomach.

Ever since his accident, he told himself to never get into a relationship. Even before his accident he had never been in a proper relationship only dates that lasted 2-3days until they decided to stay friends, when he was younger he only went out with a couple of girls but when he had sex with them it never felt right, It wasn’t until he met Grace. Grace could tell that he was gay and helped him realise he was gay and when he told Nathan, He wasn’t really surprised.

A knock at the door brought Harold out of his thoughts. At the door was Reese in his clean black suit, To Harold he look breath taking.

“Well Finch you’re looking very handsome” “As are you Mr. Reese” 

Harold closes and locks the door, Then turns to look at Reese, Who asked “You ready” “Absolutely”

They both head down to John car and drives to the restaurant.

They made it to the reservation 9 minutes early so they went to the bar and waited.

John had a glass of whiskey whereas Harold had a glass of red wine, they only took sips when the hostess takes them to their table. 

Their table was at the end of the restaurant so it was a bit more quiet and private, The table had a small lit candle which made it romantic.

There both seated and given menus and given a moment alone to decided what to have.

After a couple of minutes a waitress came over and took their order.

John orders the Prime fillet 8oz steak with peppercorn sauce and Harold orders spaghetti and meatballs. They also order a bottle of red wine for their meal. 

“I was just thinking, I’ve known you for two months and I haven’t a clue what your job is?” “Well, I could say the same about you, 2 month haven’t a clue what you do?” 

The waitress came with a bottle of red and two wine glass and took their empty glass away before pouring their drinks for them.

Finch takes a sip of his wine 

“Come on Finch I asked first, So what do you do for a living?” 

Finch looks at him, set his glass down and answers 

“Well, I work as an IT technician, Mostly for the boss Nathan Ingram” “That can’t be fun” “Well Nathan happens to be my best friend so it’s a bit more fun but can be annoying cause he’s my best friend. He being trying to get me to work as one of his employer since he knows I’m very good with computer then just being an IT technician, But to be honest being an IT technician is less stressful. Ok, now it’s your turn what do you do for a living?”

“Well, First I used to be a detective thats how I met Fusco, He was my partner for 3 years, Then there was this one case which we didn’t have enough evidence or witness and so he got to walk free”

John takes a sip of his wine then carries on talking 

“So I decided to work the case at home looking back over everything, talked to everyone until I final found a witness and the guy went to prison, After that case I found it better working on my own so I decided to leave and become a privet detective, so when cases go unsolved or the suspect walks free Fusco gives them my card and I go over them. Now and then I do get help from Fusco for police reason but mostly I try to solve them on my own”

“I’ve heard being a privet detective can be dangers” “It can be, but knowing some fighting moves it helps keep you out of danger”

Just then the waitress comes over with their meals 

“Ok, spaghetti and meatballs” 

Finch put his hand up and the waitress puts the bowl in front of Finch then she puts Reese plate in front of him and leaves them to enjoy their meal.

Once they finished their meal they went straight to the dessert menu and straight away Harold went for the chocolate cake and John went with apple pie with whipped cream.

“Why am I not surprised that you went for the sweetest thing on the menu” Harold started to blush which made John smile. “Then again it is for the sweetest man in the world” John being charming which made Harold blush evermore. 

They were both enjoying their desserts when half way through their dessert Harold started to make certain noise that shouldn’t be heard in public.

When John heard the noise Harold was making he couldn’t help but hold a laugh in. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching which lucky there wasn’t so John carries on with eating his dessert whilst listening to Harold but thinking of something else so nothing pops up.

 

After finishing their dessert and wine they both decided to take a walk along the park since it wasn’t quite dark yet.

They both take a slow walk along the path in the silent park. John broke the silents.

“So this has been great” “Yeah. I’m having a really good time” “Oh, I know” John giggled 

Harold looked at him, not getting why John was laughing.

“Whats so funny” “Nothing” John says now trying to keep the laugh in “No go on, whats so funny”

John looks at Harold with a grin on his face 

“Oh Harold, You make noises when you were eating your chocolate cake”

Harold stopped and stared at John.

“What kind of noises?” “Well, lets just say if I was sat at another table and heard you, I would be thinking ‘you and the cake should get a room”

Harold went completely red and started to walk to a bench to sit down with his hand over his mouth then John sits down next to him, not laughing but more concern.

“You ok?” “No, this is so embarrassing. Oh my god this explains so much like when Im with Nathan and Grace. Grace always went red after eating our dessert and with Nathan he was always laughing and now in front of you, on our first date”

Harold is now covering his whole face. John grabs Harold arms and tries to pull them away from his face but Harold wasn’t budging so John knees down in front of Harold.

“Come on Harold theirs nothing to be embarrassed about, So you make certain noises when you eat dessert it’s not that bad, it just means you’re happy with your meal”

Harold was still covering his face.

“Look on our next date if you start to moan when you eat I’ll just tap you to let you know that…” “You still want to go out with me”

Harold has moved his arms so that half his face is show but still has his eyes covered. John talks calmly and sweetly to Harold.

“Of course, Im not going to stop seeing you just because you make noises when you eat” “Thank you” “Can you look at me now”

Harold shakes his head still covering his eyes, John sigh then a smile forms on his face. John, still holding on to Harold arms, leans up a bit then gives Harold a surprise kiss. As they kiss John is able to draw Harold arms down.

Once they finished kissing it was definitely darker and a lot colder all of a sudden so they both decided to head back to the car and go home.

It was 19:35 when they were both outside their own doors, They both agreed to another date tomorrow around the same time. They both give each other a quick peak on the lip then head into their homes.

Harold decided to just go to bed since he had work tomorrow, He also needed to talk to Nathan about the whole moaning when he eats dessert. Tonight he was able to go to bed with a smile on his face and a funny feeling in his stomach, mostly with excitement since he’s go another date with John.

John stayed up, working on finding snow. Their were no messages on his phone or mobile which meant Fusco hadn’t called yet so decided to pour himself a drink and start looking through all his evident so that once he get Snow he would go straight to prison. John every night went through the evident to always make sure he had every single bit of evident, nothing was missing. 

It was about 20:24 when Fusco called saying that Snow got into a Taxi and after the 5th camera video the taxi disappear so they didn’t know where Snow was had heading. This did make John annoyed but still it was something so tomorrow he’s going to head to the last street and try to figure out where he could have gone. 

Once he wrote down everything John called it a night and head to bed.


	6. Scars are revealed

16 Dec

It’s been a week since Harold and John’s first date and everyday since that first date they had been going out for dinners everyday since that day. 

For Harold this was a personal record, Never with a man had he ever been on a date more then 3 times.

Today at work Harold decided to talk to Nathan about the sex part of dating like when's the right time. For Nathan whenever he went on date’s it was always the 3rd date that he would end up having sex. Hearing that made Harold nervous because since it’s the 7th date Harold felt like that John and he should have sex if John wanted to, Hearing what Harold just said and knowing him very well, He knew Harold is nervous and would do anything to please someone, So Nathan told him not to do anything but explain to John about the whole sex thing and if he really likes you he would be more then happy to wait until you are ready.

Today they both stayed at John apartment, ordered Chinese and watch a movie. It was now 20:49, they had just finished their meal and were now watching the remaining of the film. While drinking their drinks (John was drinking a beer, Harold was drinking red wine which John got specially for him).

Harold wasn’t paying much attach to the remainder of the film but thinking back to what Nathan said about talking to John about the whole sex thing. John looked over to Harold and could tell he looked nervous about something.

“Harold” no answers “Harold” He says again but this time takes hold of Harold hand which got his attention.

“Hmm” “Are you ok? You seem uneasy about something, Is there something you want to talk to me about?” John asked. Harold was going to talk to him about not being ready to have sex but decided to not” “No. I'm fine” Harold lied but smiled, John didn’t believe him, but just took the empty Chinese containers to the kitchen to throwaway.

“Oh, By the way Harold I had a phone call today from a guy named Nathan Ingram” “NATHAN, WHAT DID HE TALK TO YOU ABOUT”

Harold shouted, angry that Nathan had decided to talk to John behind his back.

“Well, I’ll only tell you, When you tell me what making you nervous”

John says as he sits next to Harold who was looking away, breathing hard.

“Well, we’ve been going out for a week and I wasn’t really sure about the… sssex part of a date so I talked to Nathan about it and well he said that I should talk to you about the fact that I’ve never had sex with a guy nor do I think am ready yet” Harold explain which made his cheek and ears go pink, This just made John smile.

“Well, when you feel like your ready I will explain to you then if you want we could try it the next day which will give you more time to find out more stuff about having sex and I am more then happy to wait, I really like you so until then you’re stuck with me”

Harold smiled but still wouldn’t look at John, Which to John meant that Harold was holding something back.

“There’s something else you’re not telling me Harold. What is it?”

Harold takes a deep breath in then turns his upper body to look at John.

“It’s my scars. I’m afraid that if you see them you’ll change your mind about being with me, Which by the way I wouldn’t blame you since I don’t even like my scars so I know other people won’t like them”

“Finch, I have scars too, Yeah I hate them, but if I’m with the right person I know that the person won’t care about them and I'm sure you won’t care about my scars and I don’t care about your scars”

Harold gives John a small smile but then goes back to a sad face, So John gets up off the sofa then takes of his shirt to reveal his scars where he’s been shot and stabbed. Finch just stared at the old scars

“As you can tell they are mostly bullet wounds from when I was in the Army and the stable wound is when I was a detective. A gangster didn’t want to go to jail so he did this”

John turns showing a bullet wound on his shoulder then turns back and sit back down on the sofa.

“So do you still want to be with me even with my scars” “Of course but my scars are a lot bigger and uglier and…” Finch sighs “Maybe I should just show you and get it over with” “No, not if you’re not ready. I don’t want to push you into anything you’re uncomfortable” “No, the sooner I do this the sooner we can move on and try ‘new things’. Could I use your bathroom?” “Of course”

Harold gets up and heads to the hallway to get to the bathroom, Once he was in the bathroom he starts to take of his coat, waist coat, tie, shirt and his under shirt. Once his upper body was bare he looks at himself at the mirror which made him cross his arms over his chest. He then moves his left hand up to feel the scar behind his neck. 

It’s been a while since Harold seen his scars so before letting John see them he thought he should see them first just so he could properly prepare John for what he's about to see. Finch gets his phone out from his coat pocket and turns so his back is facing the mirror then takes a picture of his back in the mirror.

Finch looks at his scar seeing that there're not as bad like the last time he saw them but their still big and ugly, He then delete the photo and starts to open the door when thoughts about what John going to say like leaving him, saying horrid things about his scar, He knew John wouldn’t do that but the thought where just too much so he slams the door close, locks it then grabs a towel to wrap around him and sits on the toilet seat and starts to cry and shiver.

John was still sat on sofa hoping he didn’t make Harold think he had to show him his scars just because he did. The sound of the door slamming brought Reese out of thought and ran to the bathroom and knock on the door.

“Harold, you ok in there?” no answer, So just tries the handle with no luck of opening the door “Harold open the door” John shouted, lucky the lock is one where you just need a coin to unlock it.  
“Harold, Open the door or I’m coming in there” With no answer nor movement happening from in their, John unlocks the door and enters the bathroom to see Harold siting on the toilet seat shaking and crying.

“Harold, Whats wrong” John asked whilst hugging Harold, who was crying into John shoulder “I’m sorry John, I know you don’t care about my scars, but my fears got the better of me” 

John moves so he’s facing Harold “Well don’t worry we’ve got plenty of time” “But when will that time run out”

Harold looks at him with sadness in his eyes, John looks at Harold then put both of his hands on Harold cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe the tears away then kisses him on his forehead.

“Wait here, I’ll be back” 

And John was gone leaving Harold alone in the bathroom now feeling a bit silly on what just happen. After a few minutes John returns holding pyjamas.

“I went to your place and found your pyjamas on your bed so I’d assumed you were going to wear these tonight so I took them” 

He places the PJ’s on the counter next Harold and knee’s in front of Harold.

“I know you want to try new thing together so I thought maybe we could try sleeping in the same bed together. Would that be ok?” “I think thats a very good idea” 

Harold was now smiling and so was John, he asked Harold if he wanted to go to bed now or stay up a bit longer since he didn’t have work tomorrow, He decided to go to bed so John leaves him so he can get change.

Once he was done getting change exits the bathroom to hearing movement coming from the sitting room area, As he heads into the sitting room he realises that the sounds are coming from the kitchen.

“John” Harold shouted, John steps out of the kitchen wearing a grey T-shirt and boxer shorts 

“Hey, I’m just preparing something in here why don’t you head into the bedroom, hang your suit up, If theres a side of the bed you usually sleep on take that side, I’ll be with you in a minute”

John goes back into the kitchen and Harold makes his way to John bedroom. After he hangs his suit up Harold gets into the left side of the bed, pulling the pillows up so he can sit comfortably and waits for John, who not that long after walks into the room carrying a tray with to mugs of hot milk and a packet of Oreos. 

They both sit in bed drinking there hot milk while eating the Oreo.

“You feeling better?” “Yeah, I am sorry. I guess it was a bit too soon, But I promise I will get the courage to show you without breaking down” “Well like I said you’re stuck with me forever so take your time” 

“I know but I don’t think it’s right, I mean you have scars as well so it shouldn’t be this hard plus after that we be moving onto sex which I’m not completely sure how to have sex with a men which mean it’s going to take us longer and by then you might suddenly realises that you don’t want to be with me or you’re tired of waiting and then… uhh”

All of a sudden two Oreos were stuffed into his mouth which stopped him from talking.

“Now that you can’t talk Its time for me to talk. First of all I will never leave you, secondly these days I’ve spent with you has been the best time every and thirdly I am willing to wait and if it never happens” 

John scoots over next to Harold ‘who was trying to chew his Oreos’ and puts his arm around him.

“I’m happy it being just this” 

Finally Harold is able to talk. 

“Well hopefully we will be able move to another level”

Whist talking John see’s that Harold has chocolate on his teeth.

“Hold on, Don’t move”

John leans closer to Harold and gives him an open mouth kissed. As Harold kiss back John was able to get his tongue into Harold’s mouth and lick his teeth. 

“Ugh you stuck your tongue into my mouth” 

When Harold pulled away after feeling John tongue he made the best facial expression that John ever seen it made him burst out into a laughing fit 

“You…Just…made…the best…face ever” John is still laughing, But Harold didn’t find it funny and just pouted. “I’m sorry” John giggles and give Harold on top of his hair.

They both finish off their milk and the Oreos and went to sleep.


	7. The next day

John woke up to the sound of cars honking and people shouting. John pushes himself up into a sitting position, He rubs his eyes and grabs his phone to see that the time was 9:31am, He looks over to his side to see a sleeping Harold. 

John stares at Harold seeing how peaceful he looked, so relaxed. John spots the long scar on Harold neck and runs his middle finger a long the faded scar, which made Harold moan in his sleep. John gives him a quick peak on his head then gets out of bed and heads into the bathroom.

Once he has a quick shower and changes into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt he goes straight to the kitchen and starts making pancake batter whiles waiting for his toast to cook. Once he puts butter on his toast he starts to cook the pancakes and eat at the same time. 

Once he had finished making the pancakes he puts them in the microwave to keep them warm. He then gets, honey, syrup, whipped cream, blueberries and strawberry and leaves them on the counter so Harold could find them. He then writes a note for Harold, then heads back to the bedroom and gets onto his bed.

“Harold” John sings “Mmm” “I need you to wake up for a moment” Harold eyes slowly opens “Hi” John says quietly with a small smile on his face

“Hi” Harold says sleepy “I’m just going to nip out for a couple of hours so I’ve written a note which I’ll leave here on the side and I’ll see you later” John didn’t get a reply back cause Harold had fallen back to sleep so he give him a kiss on the cheek then head out to do some shopping.

It was 10:48 when Harold finally woke up, He notices that he was alone in bed and remember that John had woken him up saying he was going out somewhere. Harold gets up from bed and stretches. He quickly rushes into the bathroom to relieve himself, then he comes back out of the bathroom he see one of John dressing gown, knowing he wouldn’t mind Harold picks it up and puts it on. It was a bit long for Harold but the way it smelled so much of John he couldn’t help but keep it on. As he walks over to the door he notice the note on the bedside table, So he picks up the note and starts to read. 

Finch,

I had to head out and might be back in a couple of hours,  
Your breakfast is in the microwaves so it should still be warm, I’ve left everything you might need on the side, (butter in fridge).   
You can take a shower and watch some tv. If you do look around my apartment please don’t open the door in the corner of the siting room.

See you later 

Reese xxx 

Reading the note made Harold smile but at the same time curious about the door in the corner. Harold heads into the siting room and looks at the door, but no matter how curious he was he would respect John privacy and goes to the kitchen where his breakfast was.

Harold takes the plate of 3 pancakes out of the microwave and put them on the counter where all the jars, basket and bottles that John left on the side.

Harold puts whipped cream, strawberry and blueberries and sits at John table and eats his pancakes.

Once he was finished he took a shower and got dressed. As he looks around Johns apartment he stumbles across a photo album full of picture when John was in the army. 

As he looks at the pictures he walks into the hallway seeing how bare the walls are gave Harold an idea. Harold gets his phone from his coat and calls John.

“Hello”

“Hello John”

“Hey sleepyhead, Have you had your breakfast yet”

“Yes, They were really nice thank you. I’ve washed up and put away my plate, fork and all the stuff you left out for me to put on my pancakes. Also I was wondering if you know what time you’ll be coming back”

“Umm, I would say 1:00pm the latest, Also remember I’m taking you to Davey’s burger and beer grill place tonight”  
“Oh yeah” Harold say’s with less enthusiasm 

“Now Harold, I know it isn’t your kind of place to eat but just give it a changes, you might even surprise yourself. But if you don’t like it we’ll never go there again”

“All right I’ll give it ago. John I would love to carry on talking to you but I need to head into work quickly to see Nathan so I’ll see you late” 

“Ok, Bye”

“Bye” 

Harold hangs up and leans against his sit, he hated that he just lied to John but it wasn’t like it was a bad thing but for a really good reason. Harold starts his car and drive off.

John Reese

‘ “Ok, Bye” “Bye” ’ 

As Harold hangs up John heads back into the building.

“Sorry about that” 

“That Ok, So you know what wood to use”

“Do you have dark cherry wood”

“Yeah”

“Great”

“Was there anything else you wanted to add to it like draws”

“Actually yeah that would be good”

“All right so let see. Well we could put one draws on these two side and two in the middle”

The guy starts to draw it on the plan of the bookcase

“That looks great. Do you think you could get this done by Christmas Eve?”

“Oh I don’t know this could take a while, even after christmas”

“Could an extra $100 make the process go faster”

“I’ll start right now” 

“Great, heres my number and call me when your done”

John hands the man his number then heads out to his car and drives off.

 

John Apartment 

It was around 12:49 when John came home. He thought he would have been out longer but the search for Snow has gone back to a cold track so decided to come home.

Harold got back to Johns apartment 8 minute after John got in. As he shuts the door he hears John shout his name so quickly Harold hides the photo album behind his back under his coat and holds his coat against his body so the book couldn’t fall.

“John, I thought you were going to be back around 1:00pm” Harold shouted 

John was still in the kitchen so Harold who was eyeing the kitchen makes his way across the sitting room to put the photo album back in the sideboard.

“I thought I was but turns out the case I’m working on looking for a client missing brother, I had a lead so I was waiting for his at a bar but then I got a call from the client saying he at her house. So I decided to come home” John lied not wanting him to know about his present nor about Mark Snow.

“Well I’m glad that the sister has her brother back”

Harold getting nearer to the cabinet when the book fall onto the ground, luckily John was still in the kitchen and talking so he didn’t hear the bang of the book falling on the floor.

“Me too, Hey Harold I was thinking about going to deli do you want me to pick something up for you”

Harold at the sideboard and slide the album into the middle shelf and breaths out.

“Um, actually I’ll come with you”

John walks out of his kitchen, So Harold walk over to him. As he gets nearer to him, John see’s something different with Harold.

“What did you?” John asked both suspicious and smiling with a bit of humour, Harold looks at him 

“Nothing, why” Harold says slowly 

“You just seem relief about something, like you done something you should’t have done”

Harold just smiles

“Well I haven’t done anything bad, so can we go to the deli and gets something to eat”

Harold opens the door and waits for John to go out first, John wasn’t convinced but decides to let it go. 

Time now is 7:03pm when both Harold and John enter Davey’s burger and beer grill place. The bar is a western theme place which also has a mechanic bull at the end of the restaurant. 

John turns to looks at Harold, straight away he could tell Harold was not impressed. 

“We can leave and go somewhere else if you want”

“No, I promise to try this place out, so why don’t we sit down and see what the foods like”

They both get seated at a four chair table which is in the middle of two wooden wall separators. John did warn Harold that they don’t serve wine, so when the waitress comes to take their drink order John has a pitcher of beer and Harold just has coke with ice.

“I’ll come back in a few minutes to take your order” She say’s with a smile on her face and walks away as John and Harold looks at the menu.

“I think I might have the steakhouse bacon cheeseburger with fries and onion rings. Have you decided to on what you want?”   
John puts his menu down and face Harold who was still looking at his menu.

“I was thinking about having the steak” Harold says, but looked uncertain

“Are you sure, you look uncertain”

“Well, I was also thinking about having one of the burger since it’s been so long since I’ve had a burger”

“How long?” John asked as he drink some of his beer

“Since I was, I think 20-21”

Hearing 20 John suddenly choked a bit.

“Are you ok” Harold said as he laughed

(Cough) “Yeah, Yeah” John clears his throat “That long. Ok Harold you've got to get the burger. You can get a steak at any other restaurant so I would go with the burger”

Harold thinks about it but doesn’t get a lot of time cause their waitress comes back.

“Are you two ready to order?” She asks still with a smile on her face. John looks at Harold to see if he’s ready to order to which Harold nods so John speaks first.

“Yes we are, I’ll have the steakhouse bacon cheeseburger with fries and onion rings”

The waitress writes down his order then takes his menu.

“Ok, How about you?”

“Um, I will have the BBQ beef burger with fries and onion rings please”

She again writes down his order, take his menu then walks away.  
It was about 15 minutes when their meals arrived.

“Enjoy” She says and walks away.

They both look at each other meals.

“Ok Harold first burger since you were 20 years old, give it a bite”

Harold picks up his burger but could figure out how to take a bite out of it so he puts it back down on his plate and starts to cut it in half

“What are you doing, You can’t cut a burger in half” John protested 

“Hey, this is my burger I will do what I want” Harold says, John holds his hands up like he’s surrendering and stays quick as Harold picks up half of his burger and takes a bit out of it.

“So how is it”

“mmm, so good, Defiantly coming back here again”

John smiles and starts to eat his meal. When they were both finished John asked if Harold wanted a dessert but Harold declines because he was full up so they decided to head back to their apartments. 

Since John had a pitcher of beer Harold drives them home. Tonight Harold decides to go back to his apartment but before he heads in John says

“I’m glad you had a good time tonight” 

“I’m glad we went there, I’ll admit I wasn’t so sure about the place but I would go there again”

“I’m glad”

John leans into kiss Harold and they stay there for a while until they both needed to breath. They both unlock their doors and heads in but before they both close the door they both say’s

“Good night John” “Night Harold”

They both close their doors. It was 8:12pm. For Harold he was going to do some research on his and Nathan new client but once he sat down on his coach he ended up falling asleep and didn’t wake up until around 2:00am in the morning when he went to bed. As for John he was too tired and a bit tipsy that he just slept on the coach without getting change and went straight to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review it. Thank U


	8. Christmas Eve Part 1

It is Christmas Eve and for the last 2 days John and Harold have been doing quite a bit of shopping. John was shopping for the christmas meal so he was buying stuff like carrot, peas, sprouts, potatoes and for meat John went for a turkey breast wrapped in bacon. 

Harold went shopping for cookie and cakes ingredient. They both made an agreement that Harold would bake the cookies and cake and John would stick to the meal so that they both have something to do.

This morning Harold starts to make the dough for all the cookie’s then puts them in the fridge and with the fruit cake Harold weighed everything out and puts all the ingredient in separate plastic bags then puts them all into a container box already for this afternoon.

Right now is 17:30 and Harold is in his apartment putting all of the cookie dough onto oven trays and trying to figure out which timer is for which cookie. After 3 minutes Harold puts both the cookies into the over, sets the oven timer on 10 minutes for one batch of biscuits so that when they are done he’ll add 5 minutes for the other batch so they’ll get to cook. The fruit cake was already make an hour earlier and over at Johns so all he had to do was wait for the cookies to bake.

As Harold walks into his sitting room, he hears a noise like static coming from the window, he move the curtain to see a walkie talkie sitting in the charger. Harold picks the walkie talkie up, press the button and speak 

“Hello?” Harold says now looking around his apartment 

“Hello Harold, Hows the biscuit coming along?” 

Harold breaths out relief that it was John on the other side.

“There coming along fine, I’ve just put them in the over. Can I ask why we talking on walkie talkies”

“Well, I found them out today and I thought it would be fun to use them plus we can still talk to each other whilst in separate rooms. Have you got everything packed up?” 

“Yes, Everything packed and ready for tomorrow. What about you? How is everything coming on at your place?”

“Yeah good, I’ve finished cooking the vegetable so now i’m just making us something to eat, How does pasta with chilli tomato and spinach sound?”

“That sounds great”

John phone started to ring, as he takes it out of his pocket he see that theres no caller id.

“Sorry Harold my phone going off, I’ll talk to you in a minute”

“Ok, bye”

They both hang up and John goes to answer his phone.

“Hello, John Reese”

“Mr. Reese, This is Tom Bridge I’m calling to let you know I’ve finished the cabinet”

“Great, My address is on the card I gave you, could you deliver it over here?”

“Yes, I don’t know how long it’s going to take especially since it’s both icy and snowy out there’re but I’ll call you when i’m outside your place”  
“Ok great, See you later”

Tom hangs up so John goes into his kitchen to check on everything in the kitchen. Once everything is cooked he turns all the stove off and heads over to Harold place which was unlock. 

Hearing Harold in the kitchen, John silently creeps through Harold apartment to the kitchen. With Harold back facing John, John decides to walk quietly behind Harold.

“BANG”

“Ahhh” 

John shouts bang which makes Harold drops the spatula which had a cookie on it and screamed a bit. He turns to see and hears John laughing fit plus going red having trouble breathing.

“I’m, I’m ‘HAHA’ I’m sorry, But that was so funny” John who was still laughings tried to apologise but was failing, So Harold decides to teach him a lesson by picking up the spatula and starts hitting John with it, On the arms, stomach, back, legs and even John’s butt (Kinky Harold) ;)

“Ok, Ok I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again”

Harold stops hitting John and go’s to pick up the cookie that he dropped and chucks it in the bin. John goes over to look at the 2 batch of cookies.

“Are you leaving the gingerbread men plain or are you going to decorate them?” John asked 

“I thought that we both could decorate them when I go around yours, If you want?”

“Yeah ok, Here let me that the plates of biscuit over to my place then I’ll come back and help with the rest”

John goes back to his apartment with the two plates of biscuits which he leaves on his dining table then goes back to Harold’s and helps dry the oven trays, bowl, spoons and spatular. Once everything is dry, put away and turned off John takes Harold bag and go’s to his apartment whereas Harold turns all the lights off and head out so he can lock his door then enters John’s apartment.

They both spend 10 minutes decorating all the gingerbread men whilst eating their dinner when John goes into the bathroom and draws Harold a bubble bath with salts to help relax his muscles without him knowing.

It was 6:24 when Mr Tom Bridge rings telling John that he was outside the building.

“Ok, If you could bring it up to the 3rd floor I’ll be outside my door”

“Ok”

Lucky for John the bath is completely filled, now all he needed to do was to get Harold into it. John goes back into the sitting room to see no sight of Harold”

“HAROLD” John shouted 

“I’m in the kitchen” John starts walking over to the kitchen “I thought that since you made dinner that I could wash up and put away” 

“Oh, Don’t worry about that. Actually I remember you saying that your back has been playing you up so I’ve ran you bath”

“Aww thats sweet, let me quickly finish this then I’ll head to the bathroom”

Harold carries on washing up which was sweet but annoying, so John walks up behind Harold until his chest is against Harold back, He then wraps his arms around his waist then picks him up which cause Harold to drop the stuff back into the water and is carried to the bathroom.

“Now” John puts Harold down “Why don’t you get into the bath and I’ll get you a towel and your Pj’s” 

John shuts the door and quickly runs to the door to see if he can see or hear anything. He hears something coming from the hall so he opens his door to see Tom with the bookcase coming along.

“Ok John here it is, What you think?”

John looks at the case making sure there’s no marks or anything damage seeing nothing wrong with it John goes back into his apartment to quickly take Harold keys so they can both go in and remove the bookcase off the mover trolley, Then quickly remove everything off the old bookcase and they both move the old bookcase into the hallway and move the new one to the spot where the old one was. They leave Harold apartment and John goes back into his place to get the money for Tom.

“Here’s your money”

John hands the money to Tom who then count’s it. With his money he say Merry christmas to John and walks aways. John quickly put Harold’s keys back into his back pack, takes his PJ out and gets a towel from his draws then before going in he knocks.

“Harold can I come in? I Promise I won’t look” 

“My back is in the water so you can look”

John goes into the bathroom but quickly shuts it to keep the heat in. John puts the towel and Harold’s PJ on the toilet seat the walks over to the bath and crouches down next to Harold.

“So how are you feeling?”

“My back pains are definitely going so thank you for the bath, You really didn’t have to do this”

“I know, But I wanted to” Join whispers 

They stayed there in silent until John asks another question

“Not trying to be personal but don’t you have pain tablets to take for your back?”

“Yeah but there’re very strong and I don’t like the side effects that cause me to be drowsy, I only take them when the pain is unbearable”

“Ah”

“Um I’m ready to get out now”

“Hold on I pass you the towel”

John get up and grabs the towel of the toilet sit and sets it on the back of the bath then leaves the bathroom. In his bedroom John get dressed into his PJ and goes into the sitting room to set the movie up plus get the blanket and ice creams from the freeze.

Just as everything was ready Harold enters the sitting room seeing the blanket and ice cream.

“What going on?” Harold asked a bit curious, he walks over to the table to see a chocolate brownie ice cream and a plain vanilla.

“Well I thought since it Christmas eve and everything ready for tomorrow that we could watch two of my favourite films”

Harold sits down and pulls the blanket over him “And what would that be?”

“Well, Now don’t laugh my favourites and mostly A christmas carol so the first one is A christmas carol staring Patrick Steward and the next one… you might laugh but I don’t care, Is the Muppets christmas carol”

“The muppets really, Never would have think someone like you would like the muppets”  “Hey, The Muppets are a classic” John turns the light off and turns the lamp on so they have some light. He gets under the blanket and snuggles up against Harold to keep warm they put their feet up on the table and grab their ice cream and plays the movie.

They were now on the second movie and in the middle of The Muppet christmas carol, They were watching the part with the ghost of christmas present singing his song.

‘It in the singing of a street corner choir, it’s going home and getting warm by the fire, It’s true where ever you find love it feels like christmas’

Just listening to that songs make John thinks in his head ‘That is definitely true’ and looks at Harold who was very concentrating watching the film, For some reason he’s had relationship at christmas time but with Harold it just seem like it’s meant to be, like he was meant to spend christmas with him because he… Right their John knew that he loved Harold.

John decided to wait till tomorrow to tell Harold, hoping that it would be a nice christmas gift, He just hoped Harold felt the same.

 

The film had just finish and Harold could barely keep his eyes open so John declares that its time to go to bed. John turned the tv off and stands in front of Harold who looked like had fallen asleep. John holds both of Harold’s hands and pulls him along to the Johns bedroom. Once in the bedroom John helps Harold around the bed, Move the duvet along and helped put Harold to bed; As John covers Harold, Harold was completely in a deep sleep so John remove his glass ands put them on the nightstand then John makes his way to the other side of the bed to get in. Once in the bed and covered he felt the other side of him moving, He looks over to see Harold turning on his side getting near to John. John lays closer to Harold, Just in case John move Harold’s head a bit just so he could pull Harold pillow down a bit so he won’t be in pain tomorrow. Once that was done he kisses Harold on the forehead and say’s

 

“Merry Christmas Harold, I love you”

He closes his eye’s, It only take 3 minute for him to fall asleep and there both peacefully asleep ready to wake up again to christmas.


	9. Chistmas Day Part 2

IT’S CHRISTMAS 

John was the first to wake, Not long after Harold woke up feeling John move under nether him, He move along so he and John could see each others. 

“Merry Christmas Harold” “Merry Christmas John” They both sleepily say then John leans over and they both kiss. Once they broke the kiss they both got up to go to the sitting room

“So how are we opening our presents?” Harold asked “Well traditionally you use your hands to open them but if you’ve got another way of doing it then…” Harold looks at him with a small smile and arms crossed, John gives him a big grin then gives Harold his real answer.

“Why don’t we open each others present last” Harold nodded and they both start open their present

 

Harold Present’s

Lionel-Dog tags 

Nathan-Vintage books 

Grace-A painting of a pathway along a park in Autumn 

Secret Santa from Work (Nathan)-New glass cup with a tea strainer and a box full green sage tea 

John Present’s 

Lionel-Dear whisky + Dog tags

Sid-Book about weapons

Alex-Laptop

Max-Box of chocolates and lynx deodorant 

Ben-new pairs of trainers and a fast and furious 6 dvd 

Lieutenant general Terry- revolver Colt M1892

 

The both had fun opening up their present especially the dog tag that Lionel got for them both saying property of …. With each other names. Lieutenant general Terry present to John was a parcel since he lives in Canada.

In the parcel was a revolver Colt M1892. John would have kept it out longer but he could tell Harold was felling a bit uncomfortable with the gun so decides to put it back in the box.

“Ok, Time to exchange presents” “Ok I’ll go first” Harold says since he’s got John present already out from under the tree and hands it to John.

The present is a picture frame with little frame with all different pictures from when John was in the army. It was amazing John absolutely love his present but their was a picture of him with two of his friend and Snow.

“So what do you think?” Nervously Harold asked “You really want to know what I think”

Harold nodded now looking even more nervous, John put the picture frame on the coffee table then leans along the sofa and gives Harold a hard kiss.

“I love it, Thank you so much. When the hardware store opens I’m going straight in their to gets some nail so I can hang this up” “Turn it over” John turns it to see a box of nails taped to the back of the frame. “Haha Well, Thank you again, I’ll put it up later” He say’s then gives him a short kiss “Ok time for your present, Now first we need to go to your place”

They get outside Harold door “Keys” John takes the keys off Harold and unlocks the door. He then tells Harold to close his eye, which he does, Then John take both of Harold’s hand and slowly walks him into his sitting room and in front of his new bookcase.

“Ok, Open your eyes”

Harold opens his eyes to see a new bookcase

“Where did you get it” Harold asks as he slides his hand along the shelfs 

“I actually got it specially made for you”

Harold stopped altogether and turns to look at him. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

“Cat got your tongue Harold” John giggled 

“I…I…I…I don’t know what to say” “Thank you would nice” 

Harold goes over to John while saying thank you and of course more kissing. They finally broke the kiss and head back to John places where they both got washed and dressed and John starts cooking the christmas meal. From the schedule he made everything should be finished by 13:15.

By 13:15pm they were both already eating there meals which were so big that they both left half of their meals.

They both watched It’s a wonderful life which neither of them have seen after lunch just so they could let their food go down.

At 17:00 John starts to get his coat and shoes on to head to the cemetery to have a moment of silents walking along the soldiers cemetery.

“Hold on John, I’ll come with you” Harold shouted as he gets his shoes on. 

“It’s all right you don’t have to come” John lied, He always went to the cemetery alone and would of liked some company. 

“Yeah, But I want too” Harold’s puts on his coat and they head to Johns car.

They walked along the cemetery in silent. After 10 minutes they started to make a move, walking along John say’s to Harold

“Thank you” “For what?” “For coming along with me, Usually I would be coming here along every christmas, So thanks” “Your welcome” Harold says as he takes John hand, Up to the car they both held hands.

As John parks outside the build he doesn’t move from his sit.

“Are you all right?” Harold asked seeing that John wasn’t moving 

“I need to tell you something”

“O…K” Harold now nervous on what John was going to say 

“I, I, I” For some reason he couldn’t get I love you out, He couldn’t believe out of everything he’s done throughout his life, 3 words scared the hell out of him. He took a deep breath in and thought be a man, look at him and just say it. So thats what he does.

“I Love You Harold” John says, Now a bit worried cause Harold hasn’t said anything and was just staring at him.

“Sooo Let me make sure I heard you correctly, You did just say I love you to me, Right?” 

John smiled because he did find this a little funny but held in the laughter since this was serious. 

“You heard me correctly. Now I want you to know that you don’t have to say it back if you’re not ready and I hope I haven’t scared you to make you break up with me”

“Well, It’s a good that I Love You too” Harold says with a big smile, He then leans into John who also leans over and they both open mouth kiss. After a few minutes Harold asked if they get of the car since it was getting cold which John agree so they head upstairs to John apartment but Harold decides to take all his present into his apartment and start to put all his stuff onto his new bookcase. 

After 5 arrangements he finally found the perfect arrangement for his bookcase plus since his new bookcase is bigger and have draws he has a lot more space for more things. Heading back to John place he could hear Frank Sinatra singing Hark! The herald angels sing, He enters the room to see the room full of candles with the light dimmed down with John standing in the middle of the room.

“What’s going on?” Harold asks as he close the door and walks over to John “Well Harold whats going on is that you and me are going to dance”

That made Harold stop where he was.

“John if you haven’t notice that I have a limp so I can’t dance” “Come on Harold no ones here, Just you and me. Just give it a try please” John begs plus gives Harold sad eyes which Harold gave in and agreed to dance. John leads, It was a little tricky but they found away to make it easier. After 3 songs

Bing Cosby-God Rests Ye Merry Gentleman, White Christmas 

Kristin Chenoweth-What Child Is This 

They decide to hang Johns picture up in the hallway which definitely brighten the walls a bit then they went into the kitchen where John starts to make Turkey sandwich Harold starts to cut the cake and getting the biscuits onto the diner table.

They both had a mix of sandwiches with cake and biscuits and red wine. After they were finish they both sat on the sofa and watched The Holiday, Well John watched the Holiday Harold fell asleep about 20 minutes into the movie, Not because the movie was boring but the amount of food he’s eaten.

To John Harold looked adorable sleeping, John couldn’t help but put his arm around Harold shoulders and kiss him on top of his head. 

Around 19:30pm Harold gets a phone call from Grace telling him a merry christmas and asked about his presents, She also talked about her new client Carl Elias and his Husband Anthony Marconi who also likes to be known as scarface. Harold tells Grace that both he and John said they love each other which course her to scream down the phone and how happy she was for Harold. She did ask him to past her to John so she could talk to him. 

When she got John on the phone she turned into Harold defensive sister telling him to never hurt him or she and her friends will make his life a living hell, He promised her that he would never hurt him physically or emotionally and he’ll never let anyone else hurt him. After that she went back to Harold friend and was nicer to John, They talked about his gift to Harold, How things have been so far in his opinion and he even asked that when she has time if she could paint him a picture for his hallway which she agreed but then they both had a small argument about paying, He wants to pay she doesn’t want him to pay, With no agreement he gives the phone back to Harold to talk to Grace. It was almost 21:10 when Harold and Grace said their goodbyes (John shouted his goodbye from the bathroom).

It being a long day (And a lot of food and wine) Both Harold and John made the bad decision on lay on John bed for what was only meant to be a few minutes ending up falling asleep with their clothes on which is not a big deal for John but a big deal for Harold.

For John this was a perfect Christmas, But for Harold It was his best christmas ever. Yeah he’s had great christmas’s when he was younger but as an adult this is his best, It was definitely topped when John said he loved him. But yes today was the happiest day Harold has had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John Frame
> 
> http://www.amazon.co.uk/Ornate-White-Aperture-Multi-Photo/dp/B00VGEU8LA/ref=sr_1_2?s=kitchen&ie=UTF8&qid=1442714342&sr=1-2&keywords=white+photo+frames+multiple+photos
> 
> Harold Bookcase
> 
> http://www.furnituredepot.com/dark-cherry-finish-bookcase-woptional-corners-p-8869.html 
> 
> Please review :)


	10. New Year Eve

NEW YEAR EVE 

It was Harold day off from work but he needed to talk to Nathan, So at lunch Harold came by his office with sandwiches from the Deli. As they ate Nathan asked why he came over to visit 

“Just thought I would come over and see you” Nathan looks at him, not convinced that why he came over to see him “All right, John’s working and I got bored at my place” 

That made Nathan smile, Harold must really love John, Must really miss him to not be doing anything else. Once they were finish eating Nathan had to get back to work so Harold starts to make a move, But before he go’s he asked Nathan what he was doing tonight for the count down of New year day.

“Well, Olivia has gone to her sisters and Will is working the late shift at the hospital so just staying at home drinking scotch, Why?”

“Well me and John are going to an Irish pub to meet Lionel for the new year count down and I thought you might like to meet John but…” “Wait you want me to meet John, This must be serious, All right then where is this Irish pub?” “I’ll pick you up I’ll be meeting John there since he needs to give Lionel a lift cause his car is in the garage. So see you late” 

As he opens the door to leave Nathan called him back 

“I know it you day off but I was wondering if you’re not doing anything we have a new client and hopefully another new client, Would you like to do some research/hacking them to keep you busy until you have to meet John”

Harold did hesitate but decided it would be nice to have Nathan as company so he spent his time to looking up their new client who turns out has a bad police record.

It 11:29 when Harold and Nathan enters the pub, John texted Harold telling him that their at the end of the bar near the TV. It’s a crowded place so they were having trouble getting through plus finding John and Lionel. After a while Harold heard John shouting his name which got Nathan and Harold to John and Lionel.

“Now that we final here John this is Nathan Ingram, Nathan this is John Reese”

They both shake hands “So your John Reese, It’s nice to finally meet you” “You too” “And this Is Lionel Fusco John friend” Harold introduce 

Nathan and Lionel say’s hi and shake hands. Since no one had a drink Nathan offer to buy them all a drink. Once they all had a drink Nathan and John walked off somewhere. Annoyingly Harold knew what Nathan was going to talk to John about.

“Look’s like your friend Nathan is giving John the ‘If you ever hurt him’ talk” 

Both him and Harold are sat on the bar stools

“Poor John, He already had that with Grace at christmas” Harold giggled and so did Lionel who then starts drinking his soda.

“How come you’re not giving me the ‘If you ever hurt him’ talk” Harold asked curiously, Lionel looks at him before he puts his drink down.

“Because what John tells me about you and the way you seem you don’t seem to be a bad guy and trust me John can tell a bad person from a good person. But I will give you some tips 1. Is don’t ask John about his time in the army, Let him tell you about it because from the picture he had some happy moments but there were also some bad moments that I think he would like to forget. 2. If he looks upset a Krispy Kreme doughnut cheers him up especially the chocolate custards  
AND  
3.He’s very protective so there may be times where he will be overly protective of you, Don’t take that as if he doesn’t think you can take care of yourself it’s just the way he is so don’t take defence to it” 

Harold nodded then took a sip of his drink. Just then Nathan and John were coming back after having their chat.

“Well, Since it’s almost 12:00 and I’ve got no one to kiss I am ordering a shot anyone else want one?” Nathan asked 

“I might as well do you happen to know any non alcoholic shots?” 

“I don’t know if it has a name but my son Will told me that him and some doctors do a shot games, In the shot it’s only Orange juice and hot sauce, instead of it being strong its hot. So what you think”

“Yeah might as well better then taking a shot of water”  Nathan orders 2 shots and carries on talking to Lionel so neither of them notice John and Harold moving away from them to the window which gave them a bit more of room.

“So it looks like Nathan and Lionel are getting along well what you think Harold?” “Yep that one less thing to worry about. So what did Nathan talking to you about?” “The same things Grace told me, If I ever hurt you they would make my life a living hell” John laugh a bit “Watch out Harold”

Some guy started to move back into Harold, So John pulls Harold out of the way which cause Harold to have his back to the window and John standing right in front of him. He tries to move back but he can only take one step because someone is behind him so they trapped where they are.

“OK 20 SECONDS TO GO EVERYONE GET READY FOR THE COUNTDOWN” Shouted the barman

Everyone shouted “ 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR”

Lionel and Nathan took the shot which causes both of them to cough and ask for some water and John and Harold kissed.

“Happy new year Mr. Reese” Harold says with a smile “Happy new year Finch. Wonder what 2015 going to bring us?” “Well if it anything like the last 22 days I’ve been with you It will be a great year”

They both smile then Harold hugs John who wraps his arms around him.

“It looks like you and me have got a new job” Nathan announced “Yep, Making sure they never break up, But I’m pretty sure they will never break up I mean they look the perfect couple” “I’ll drink to that” 

They both knock each other glasses and drinks as they look at John and Harold the best they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review it. Thank U :)


	11. Anniversary, A call, Becoming one

Today is a special day. IT’S HAROLD AND JOHN 1 MONTH ANNIVERSARY.

Yes, Guys it has been a month since Harold and John started dating. Being in a relationship for 1 month was a record for Harold. 

They both went to a Chinese restaurant since neither one of them have ever had Chinese. Not really sure why they’ve never tried it but they thought it being the first thing they both tried together would make a good thing for their 1 month anniversary.

They were sat at their table eating their meals. Harold orders sweet and spicy pork stir fry with Chinese noodles, He was using chopstick, Which only just learning how to use them earlier this day he had picked up easily. However with John, John was doing terribly with them but again he was eating Chinese Beef with Broccoli and rice. At the end as he flicked some of his rice on the floor and Harold having a laughing fit watching him trying to use the chopstick a waitress came over and said that he would be better with these and gave him a spoon and fork and walked off.

Half way through their meal the same waitress came over saying that John had a phone call at the front desk.

“I’m going to kill Lionel” John says annoyed “Maybe it something important” “Yes but I told him that I didn’t want any phone calls to ruining our anniversary, I’m sorry Harold" “Don’t worry, Anyway the sooner you talk to him the sooner you can come back”

John goes to the front desk and takes the phone call.

“This better be good Lionel” Still annoyed

“Hello John” 

Straight away John knew who it was, The voice that makes him more alert, Makes him stop breathing.

“Where are you, Mark?” John looks around the rest “Now John thats not the way to talk to an old friend, Anyway it looks like I should be congratulating you on your anniversary to Harold, Have to admit would never picture you with someone like him but you seem like a good couple so I’ll buy it”

“Where are you?” John asked even more angry “Sorry John I’m long gone, But if you want I could come and visit might even see Harold, Think of all the thinks I could do to him” “You leave Harold out of it he knows nothing about you so do not involve him or I will kill you” “Yeah ok. Anyway I best let you go so you can get back to Harold but before I go I’m going to tell you this ‘If you don’t want me to do anything to Harold give me the evidence and you will never see me every again. Think about it John”

Marks hangs up the phone living John surprised and angry, He puts the phone down and turns to look at Harold who was still eating.

“I can’t let anything happen to you, I’ll go through hell before I let Mark do anything you” John mumbles to himself.

He comes back to the table trying to put Mark voice at of his head.

“So what did Lionel want?” Harold asked “Oh he just needed a phone number from one of my clients, I had ago at him for interrupting are anniversary, Don’t think he’ll be doing that again on our next anniversary”.

Harold laughs quietly and both carried on eating their meals. When they were finished they had a look at the dessert menu but they couldn’t see anything they like so they leaved and went to Krispy Kreme, John got double chocolate eclair whereas Harold got a powdered with lemon Kreme.

John drives to the building but he doesn’t get out of his car.

“That it, I can’t wait any longer” John grabs the box and takes his eclair out “Really you couldn’t wait to get in to eat” Instead of getting an answer he got a moan from John taking a bit form his eclair “Oh what the hell” Harold says as he takes his doughnut out and starts eating it.

John finished first and started to whip his hand in the napkin once he was done cleaning his hands Harold had just swallow his last bit of his doughnut. He turns to get a napkin to wipe his hands but what he doesn’t know is that he has powder on his lips and around his mouth.

“Hold still” John say’s “What?” Harold asked not know what until John leads to kiss him even stick his tongue in Harold mouth getting a taste of the lemon Kreme from his doughnut. 

“You had powder on you lips”John say against Harold’s lips “And you couldn’t just let me use a napkin” “Whats fun about that” John says in a deep and husky.

They both get out of the car, John was going to leave the box in the car but Harold takes it to keep John car clean. Now usually they would get to their doors, kiss then head inside but this time, tonight is going to be different.

“Hey John I was wondering if you would like to come into my place since it’s still early plus it being our anniversary?” “Yeah that would be great”

They enter Harold apartment, Harold hangs his coat up then takes John coat to hang it up then walks over to the sofa.

“Would you like something to drink, I’ve got scotch if you would like some” “Sure” “Ok, well take a seat and I’ll be back”

Harold heads into the kitchen leaving John sitting on the sofa thinking what going on with Harold usually they hang at Johns place which John was going to ask if Harold wanting to come to his but Harold had asked before him.   Harold comes back with two glasses of scotch, He passes the glass to John as he sits down with his own scotch. They sit in silent not really knowing what to do. As John takes a sip of his scotch, He see from the corner of his eye Harold drinking his scotch in one gulp. That was when John knew something was up with Harold.

“That it” John takes Harold glass and set it on the side table next to his “Clearly something is bothering you so what is it” John asked now turned to face Harold who was looking down at his fingers.

“Well I thought that it being our 1 month anniversary that if you want we could try having s…s…sex”

Harold went red in the cheeks when he said the word sex. Harold hasn’t said anything about having sex before their anniversary so John just assumed that Harold wasn’t ready but now hearing Harold saying that we could try having sex John wanted to say yeah sure but instead John wants to make sure that Harold is ready and not that he feels like since it been a month plus their anniversary he feels like he has to.

“Harold, I need to know, Do you feel ready to have sex, I mean I’m happy to wait but I need to know are you ready?” John asked  
“I think I am” Still looking down whilst fiddling his fingers, Not getting the answer he needed John wraps his hands around Harold hands to stop moving.

“It ether a yes or a no Harold” John says more serious

Harold closes his eyes, takes a deep breath in then turns his upper body so he’s facing John 

“Yes, I am ready” Harold says. He then stands up pulling John up with him and walks over to Harold bedroom. Once they were in Harold bedroom Harold stops in the middle of his room just looking at his bed. All of a sudden he felt a pair of arms wrap around his stomach and something rested on his shoulder.

“You ok?” John asked “Yeah just a bit nervous, mostly my scars, Still think you’re going change your mind about me” Harold quietly says 

John signs because he doesn’t feel that Harold trust him enough to let him see his scars so he walks around in front of Harold and bends down a bit so he’s face to face to him.

“You know I don’t ask for a lot but right now, I am asking you to please trust me, Can you do that?” John pleads 

Harold nods then gives John a kiss “I trust you” Harold says against Johns lips “And if you’re interested I have an idea to make it easier to let you see my scars” “Whats that?” John asked 

Harold steps back and starts unbuttoning his waist coat buttons, he then takes his tie off then his dress shirt. He’s now left in his under shirt, He has his back facing John and tries to lift his shirt but has trouble cause he still nervous so John comes closer and holds onto the bottom of the shirt.

“What about when your ready I’ll slowly lift up you shirt revealing your scars, Would that be ok” John asked, which Harold agreed to.

Harold started to breath faster so to help John starts to kiss the back of Harold neck mostly on the scar to show he didn’t mind his scar.

“Ok I’m ready” 

John steps back and slowly starts to lifted Harold shirt up revealing the scars bit at a time. Once he see’s the whole of Harold back he places both his hands on his shoulder blades and slid them down feeling the scars along Harold.

“Well, Mr. Finch you had nothing to worry about. Now how about we take this shirt completely off”

John lifts the shirt over Harold head while Harold remove the shirt of his arms and turns to face John.

“Now that I’ve shown my scars to you I think I deserve a reward”

Harold says with his finger in between the gap of John dress shirt. John has a big smile on his face as he unbuttons his dress shirt and takes of his under shirt.

Both men are now topless and kissing in the middle of the room. John necks starts to hurt so he wraps his arms around Harold and lifts him which cause Harold squeal and laugh while their still kissing and lays him down on his bed with John top of him but keeping his weight of Harold not wanting to hurt him.

“Next is the trousers and underwear, How do you feel about that?” John asked “Actually I’m fine with that” “Really” “Really, Im not that embarrassed about down there as I was with my scar”

John was surprise but if it meant they could move fast then thats good plus he was happy that Harold wasn’t embarrass about his whole body. 

They both undone each other trousers, John stands up and takes his trousers off then his Underwear leaving him completely naked.

“Wow” “I know I’m amazing, Now let see you” 

John pulls both Harold’s trousers and underwear down and once he see’s Harold penis he understands why he’s not embarrassed.

“Wow, I definitely understand why you’re not embarrassed down there” 

John leans back up so they can carry on kissing but also John starts to rub his penis against Harold which cause Harold to moan as they kiss. It doesn’t take long before they both become hard and decide to move on to the next level.

John moves Harold into the middle of the bed and places a pillow under his bottom so it’ll be easier.

“Ok Harold, Do you know whats going to happen or should I tell you whats going to happen?” “I did read up and watch some videos” Harold went a bit red when he said video, John guess that the video was porn but it was more for what to expected then pleasure but to be honest porn is not something to watch when it’s your first time with a guy “But I think I would prefer you to tell me”

“Ok, You can also ask anything and…” John now being more serious “If I hurt you, You need to tell me. The last thing I want to do is to hurt you so promise me you will tell me” 

Harold was a bit scared on how serious John was being but he could understand like if he was hurting John he would want John to tell him.

“I promise I will tell you. So what you going to do first” “Well first do you have any lube and a condom?”

Harold pointed to his nightstand to the first draw where a new bottle of lube and a new box of condoms are. John takes a condom out of the box and leaves next to him then he opens the lube and puts some on his index finger

“Thinking about it, It might be better if you’re laying on your stomach just because it might be better since it your first time”

Harold wasn’t happy because he wanted to see John but if John thought it would be best then he would do it. Now on his stomach John can continue by spreading Harold cheeks where he see’s the entrance.

“Ok, First I’m going to slow slid my finger into you then back out just so you’ll have an idea what to expect, It will fell weird but you’ll get use to it. Then after while I’ll add another finger, Ok” “Ok”

And just like that John places the tip of his finger on the entrance and slowly pushes his finger into Harold. It seems to be going well especially as he thrust his finger in and out in rhyme with Harold moaning.

“Now I’m going to do something thats going to make this feel even more good”

John then curls his finger then twist his finger around. It wasn’t until Harold say’s

“OHMYGOD” 

That John knew he had found the special spot. John leans over Harold, Kisses Harold behind the ear then says

“Did that feel even better” 

All John got was Harold moaning so he went back behind Harold and prepare to add more lube to add a second finger.

He now has three fingers in Harold and decides it time for the real thing.

“Do you want to try having my penis in you?” John asked “Yes, Yes, Yes but please can I face you please” Harold begs. John thought it would be best for Harold to be on his front but he could’t help but say yes since Harold was begging.

Now laying of his back he can see John prepare himself. Once the condom is on he puts lots of lube on his penis and a bit on the entrance to make it a less painful and easier to slide in.

“You ready?” “Will it hurt” Harold asked now nervous since it’s going to really happen “It will hurt at first but once you get use to the size it will feel good” “Ok, I’m ready now”

John slowly pushes the head of his penis in and stops to look at Harold who now had his eyes close tights, He then pushes in more which cause Harold to groan so John leans down making sure not to push in anymore and kisses Harold more passionately to help distract him as he slowly pushes in more until he's completely in.

“How you doing?” “OK, It did hurt a bit but now I think you can starts moving”

John gives him a quick kiss then leans up so he can still see Harold, He starts to pull out and pushes back in not fast nor slow. He keeps with the same pace until Harold asks him to go faster so he picks up the pace which get Harold to moan louder.

“John fa…Ah…faster and harder” Harold demanded “Wow wouldn’t have pegged you as the type to like it rough and fast but your wish is my command”

And harder and faster he did and never has he heard Harold being so loud, John had to admit he liked this bit about Harold and more because it was only him who could see and make Harold like this. 

“John I-I’m so c-c-close” John leans up still thrusting into Harold wraps his hand around Harold’s penis and starts jerking him off which cause Harold to gasp and breath harder. 

Finally Harold comes all over on his tummy. Not long after John comes in the condom and collapse on top off Harold. John start to move now realising he had all his weight on Harold but when he moves up Harold wraps his arms around John wanting him to stay as he was.

Its’s been a while since they moved so John starts to moves up and out of Harold so he can take the use condom off and head into the bathroom to chuck it away and get a wet towel to clean Harold up.

Harold was starting to drift of to sleep when he felt something wet on his stomach that woke him up to see John cleaning him up. When John is done he throws the into a laundry basket and gets on top of Harold.

“Hi” John says with smile “Hello” Harold say more sleepy, John leans down to give him another long kiss before asking

“How was it?” “Well, I can definitely say I’m glad you’re my first with a man and thank you for waiting until I was ready, You’re a really good boyfriend” Harold says now definitely falling asleep. 

Hearing the words boyfriend gave John fall of happiness, This was the first time Harold had called him his boyfriend and hearing it from Harold was just amazing. 

Since Harold had fallen asleep John rolls to his side and wraps his arm around Harold after he pulls the duvet over them. He kisses Harold on his forehead then say’s 

“I love you Harold” Then not long he falls asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review it. Thank U :)


	12. The next morning

John wakes up feeling an overjoy sensation going throw him, The man he love finally trusted him enough to let him see his scars and make love to him, Sure it took a month but John would have waited a year. 

He turns on his side expecting to see Harold but instead staring at an empty space, He sits up to hear movement from outside, So he get out of bed, Puts on his underwear and walks out of the bedroom and goes into the kitchen when most the noises were coming from.

In the kitchen was Harold, Wearing a burgundy dressing gown making tea and coffee with two plates of toast. 

“Isn it funny how when we sleep together I wake up first but when we make love you wake up first”

Harold turns when he hears John talking. He smiles when John finish talking and gets back to making his and Johns drink. John walks up behind him, wraps his arms around him and gives him a quick kiss on the neck.

“How you feeling?” “A bit sore, But very happy”

John starts to kiss more of Harold neck even started to nibble which cause Harold to moan and turn so he could kiss John hard.

“As much as I would like to carry on doing this, Sadly I have work today so I need to quickly eat, Drink ,Take a shower, Get change and head to work”

John groaned but backed off, Harold past John his toast and coffee then picked up his own and heads to the table. John noticed Harold limp looking worst then usually.

“I really did go hard on you, Maybe I should give you a rub down when you get back from work” “I hold you to that”

They both ate and drank their breakfast, Then John convicted Harold to help save the environment by saving water by showering together which in that time Harold had his first shower blow job. Good thing John was strong because he would have been heading to the hospital from slipping in the shower.

Once dressed and out of his apartment Harold head to his car but not before giving John a quick kiss then off to work, Well Krispy Kreme first then work.

“Finally Harold, Did you not get my message I had a meeting 16 minutes ago because Mr.Reid changed his apportionment for today at 11:00 lucky Mr. Reid is stuck in travel and change our meeting at 12:30 so that gives us 1 hour and 30 minutes. Did you bring the information about our client?” “Yes I have it all here just let me get set up and I get you update”

Nathan leans on his desk as Harold goes to the sofa which is when Nathan notices Harold limp is worst today then usual 

“Are you ok? You limp looks bad” “Oh, Just knocked my leg thats all” “Oh ok” 

As Harold gets all his paper work out and his laptop a card fell on the floor, and of course Nathan is so curios he goes over and picks it up. It’s an anniversary card from John.

“How was your anniversary?” “It was very nice, Very memorable” Nathan nods his head and look back at the card when a thought came to mind.

“Wait a minute yesterday was your anniversary and today you have a worst limp, You guys finally had SEX” Nathan shouted “Say it louder I don’t think the last floor heard you” Angry and embarrass when Nathan shouted sex, Nathan sits right next to Harold.

“Wouldn’t have thought you would like it rough in bed” Nathan giggled, Harold throws the sheets back on the table then turns to face Nathan.

“Could we please focus and get back to this, Please?” 

Nathan lifts his hand in a surrender and they both turns to look at all the sheets.

“He must really love you to have waited this long” Harold turns his a bit to Nathan “He’s a keeper” Nathan says 

All Harold could do was smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review it. Thank U :)


	13. Harold ill

Jan 13th

John was out shopping. He was getting low on food and medical supplies so decided since he had nothing to do today better get it now. He had just finished getting his food shopping done and was now at the pharmacy getting a few items for his first aid kit. He just got the bandages and plaster when his phone starts to go off, The caller idea was Nathan.

“Hello” 

“John glad I’ve caught you, I need your help, Harold has a bad cold but… Hold on John. Harold get back into bed… Anyway he says he’s find and determine to head to work but he’s temperature says 99°F but he won’t listen to me and I really don’t want his to get worst. Do you think you can come over and convince him to stay home.

“Ok, Just give me 10 minutes and I’ll be with you”

“Ok, Thank John, Harold give me your suit and get into bed”

John just laughed and went back to looking for the rest of the stuff for his first aid kit when he see something that he knows will get Harold to stay home.

It was 10:15 when he enters Harold apartment to the sound of shouting coming from the bedroom. He runs to Harold bedroom to see Nathan holding Harold suit and Harold in his pjs and dressing gown shouting at Nathan.

“Hey, hey, hey” John shouted which got both their attention “Finally you’re here”. Nathan dumps Harold clothes on floor and heads and walks out of the room with John following him.

“He is your problem now, He is not allowed back at work for a week and if I see him at work I will have security escort him out of the building, See ya and good luck”

Nathan was out like a shot leaving John with an ill Harold and already he knew this was not going to be easy, But the object in his pocket is sure to get Harold to stay home. He returns to the bedroom to see Harold leaning against his bed as he un-buttons his Pyjamas shirt.

“Oh no you don’t, You are going back to bed” John grabs Harold hands and pulls him to get into bed “I can’t I need to get dress and go to work” Harold says but was a bit hard to understand since Harold has a bunged up nose and a sore throat.

“Why do you ned to go to work I mean don’t they have more IT support people who work there?” John asked. Harold forgot that John doesn’t know that thats not his real job.

“Well yeah but” “No buts you are going to spend the rest of the day in bed and thats that” 

John gets Harold into bed but after 2 minutes Harold start to get out of bed “Sorry But I can’t I have to go to work” As Harold starts to pull the duvet off him, John gets on the bed and lays his legs on top of Harold’s so now Harold is stuck there and giving John an angry face.

“Ok let me take your temperature and if it all of a sudden changes you can go to work” John say as he takes the box out off his pocket with the new thermometer 

“I’ve already had my temperature taken twice” “And yet you still won’t listen so we are going to take it a third time” “Fine, Is this a mouth thermometer or under the arm one” “Nether. To take this one I need you to lay across my lap so I can pull your trousers down and stick this in your cute tushy”

The look on Harold face was priceless he just stared at John looking at him as if he was nuts 

“No way is thats happening” annoyed Harold crosses his arms and stare at John “Well then you’re not got to work” “But I have too” “Well then ever let me take your temperature or don’t go to work and remember that if it reads the same as the other two times you’re still staying at home so your choose”

After a few more minutes and more angry stares Harold ends up laying down in bed to go to sleep but not before he says to John ‘I’m not talking to you’ which just makes John laugh and heads outside into the kitchen to see what Harold had that would make good cold food.

Around 12:30 John brings in a tray with chicken soup, green tea and two flu capsules which Harold didn’t want to take but he didn’t feel like fighting John on that. 

After he was finished John takes the tray back into the kitchen then goes and sit next to Harold in bed.

“How you feeling?” John asked “Like crap. I’m sorry I was grumpy this morning. Guess sooner or later you were going to see my grumpy side” he turns his head a bit to look at John “You still want to be with me” John uses his thumb to wipe an area of Harold forehead the kisses him.

“Of course I do, Hopefully you won’t have to see my grumpy side” John smiles at him and Harold does the same. “So since you feel like crap why don’t I run a bath, Your bath looks big enough for two right?” Harold silently laughs “John you’ll catch my cold” “I won’t, Think about it you, me having a bath together not a bad thought” 

Whilst Harold imagines him and John having bath together John gets up to make that fantasy a reality. Once the bath was full John pulls Harold into the bathroom and help undress him as Harold undress John.

John gets into the bath first then Harold after. They both just relax in the bath just enjoying each others company, John would pour the hot water over Harold chest which Harold enjoys feeling it.

“You glad now that you didn’t go to work today” “mmm” Was all that John got.

They stayed in the bath until the water started to get cold. Once out John dries Harold making sure he is completely dry then gets him another pair of Pyjamas and dressing gown. Once he was sure Harold was warm enough John dries himself of then puts his clothes back.

“Since theres nothing to do and you can’t go out why don’t we watch a movie maybe an adventure, Horror, romantic or comedy, What you say?” “Sounds good but 1 I don’t have a tv in my bedroom and 2 you said I had to stay in bed all day” “Well as long as your wrap up warm then it’s ok so…” 

John grabs a throw and wraps it around Harold twice then (Just being funny) He grabs the duvet and wraps it around Harold again but this time he has one of Harold dressing gown belt and ties it around him so it will stay.

“MMM” John stands up straight to see the duvet covering Harold mouth so he couldn’t talk. “Yes” John lowers the duvet over Harold mouth “You are joking right” “Yeah, Just having a bit of fun, I’ll untie you when we get into the sitting room”

John unties him when their in front of the couch, Once the throw and duvet was off him, Harold sits on the sofa with his feet on a footstool John cover Harold with the throw and duvet then heads into the kitchen to make him and Harold coffee and green tea. 

They both spent their day watching different films ones that nether one of them would watch. For dinner John made them both cheese toasties with tomato soups and again more flu captures.

They were the middle of Gone with the wind when John felt the pressure on his shoulder. He looks over to see Harold had fallen asleep. Time is almost 9:00 so of course he would be asleep plus having a cold he would be out of it. John turns the TV off and starts shaking Harold a bit to wake him up but was proving unsuccessfully, So he ended up carrying him bridal style to his bed and quickly run back into the sitting room to get the throw and duvet not wanting Harold to be anymore cold.

Once Harold was covered John suddenly started to feel tired himself so decides to get into bed with Harold. Having no PJ and was too tired to go over to his place he decides to sleep in his underwear. 

As John moves closer to Harold, Harold stirs and wraps his arms over John torso probably sense the warmth of John body, John then turns to the side and wraps his arm around Harold to keep him warm. 

Both of them toasty warm John falls asleep not that long after getting into bed. The next morning Harold still has his cold, John surprisedly didn’t catch Harold cold and spent the day taking care of Harold, Being the good boyfriend he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review it. Thank U. Love your comments :)


	14. John & Lionel finds Marks place, Mark finds Harold

18th Jan

It was the fifth day and so far Harold was feeling a lot better only a headache and the sniffy but otherwise his sore throat and bunged up nose was gone. John had plan to stay the whole day with Harold again but at 14:34 he had a phone call from Lionel saying that he might have found Snows hiding place. He wants to go and check it out he just hoped Harold would be all right him leaving him for a while.

“Hey Harold” John shouted “Yeah” Harold shouted back, He was in the bathroom relieving himself “I just got a phone call from Lionel with some important information about a client and I was wondering would you be ok if I went out to check out the client place?”

Harold’s come out of the bathroom after flushing “Thats fine, You don’t need to ask” Harold smiles and giggles as he talks “You’ve spent 4 day with me and anyway I’m feeling much better now”

Harold stands in front of John lifts his hand up to John and pulls him down to kiss him on the cheek.

“Now go and see Lionel, Its time for you spend sometime away from me anyway”

John kisses Harold on the his head “I’ll be back soon” and heads out of the door.

John meets Lionel at an abandon buildings full of apartment it’s been know to have drug addict to come and get high as a kite. If this was where Marks was hiding out no one would notice him plus no one would think to look here. 

Looking up at the building he notice two windows were black on the seven floor, To stop snipers looking in. Both John and Lionel starts to making their way up to the top. Once at the top floor John starts to kick in all the doors on the left side when he finial got to the right apartment. They enter the dark apartment feeling across the wall to find a switch. When they finally turn the lights on they see the walls are full of pictures of John from his old apartment, His previous home, Coffee shop even with Lionel. Looks like Marks has been following John for about 5 months.

“Wait i’m confuse if he knew where you were why didn’t he go to another country or try to kill you or get the evidence” “I don’t know, Mark must have something plan”

Looking around some more John heads to the kitchen where he finds rope, duct tape, hand guns, taser and daggers, looked more like a torture room. Lionel however go’s to the bedroom where he finds a single mattress on the floor. He turns the light on to see nothing but plan walls, seeing nothing important he turns to head out but thats when he see’s the picture.

“Um John you gonna want to see this” Lionel shouted, John walks over to the bedroom where Lionel is. 

“What is it?” John asked, Lionel points to the wall, John turns to see pictures of Harold. Some of him exiting his work some with Nathan, One from their 1 month anniversary, One from their first date and when they were in the park walking and another where Harold is sitting on the bench with John kneeling in front of him and one with them kissing.

“Where’s Harold now?” Lionel asks, John gets him phone out of his pocket “At home” John rings Harold phone which is ringing, After 8 seconds 

“Hello” 

44 minutes earlier 

As John leaves Harold goes to his bookshelf and picks up a new book he’s been meaning to read, Sits on the sofa and starts reading. It had been 20 minutes since John left and all it’s been was quiet until Harold hears banging, Not from his door but what sounds like John’s door. 

He puts him book down on the table and walks over to his doors’ peephole where he sees a man knocking at John door, Knowing that John wasn’t in he decides to tell the man.

Opening the door the man turns to look at Harold 

“Hello, I just wanted to let you know that Johns not in right now, He’s just gone” “Ugh god, This always happens, Every time I need to talk to John I always miss him” Say cheerfully, Then asks “Sorry who are you?” 

Harold walks out and shake the man hand 

“I’m Harold Finch, Johns boyfriend” “Oh so you the boyfriend, Well it’s nice to finally meet you” “I’m guesting you’re a friend of John” “Yeah we met in the army” “Oh yeah I thought your face looked familiar, From his album” “I would have thought he would have got rid of them but I guess they do hold some good memories” Harold nodded   “John said he wouldn’t be gone long and I was about to make myself some tea, would you like some or coffee if you prefer” “Coffee sounds great”

He follows Harold in to his apartment shutting the door behind.

“Have you twisted your ankle or something” “No, Afraid it permanent. How do you have you coffee?” “Black”  Harold puts the kettle on then remembers something and goes back into the sitting room. 

“I must apologize, I never asked, What is your name?”

The man sits down on the sofa, resting his elbow on his knees and stares at Harold with a smile 

“Mark, Mark Snow”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Harold. Plz comment. Thank U :)


	15. Save Harold

44 minutes later 

“Where’s Harold now?” Lionel asks, John gets him phone out of his pocket “At home” John rings Harold phone which is ringing, After 8 seconds 

“Hello” 

John was able to breath when he hears Harold voice 

“Hey Harold” John says with relives in his voice “Are you almost home?” Harold asked assuming that was what John was calling about “No, I’m sorry but I might be out longer” “Oh ok, Well I’ll just tell your friend that you won’t be back”

John frozen “Friend? Whats his name?” “Um, Mark? yeah Mark Snow he said his name was”

John couldn't believe it, All he wanted to do was to keep Harold safe and now a very dangerous man is in Harold home. 

“Harold you need to get out now, He’s dangerous and most likely has a gun so you need to get out. Harold? HAROLD” John shouts “Hello John, I must say your boyfriend is such a nice person makes me hope I don’t have to hurt” “Let him go Mark he has nothing to do with this” “Oh but he does. He is my exchange for all the evidence. Now if you don’t want anything happening to Harold then I suggest you leave Lionel and come back here to give me the evidence, I’ll be waiting”

Marks hangs up leaving John frustrated and angry.

“So what we’re going to do” “Well I want to figure out a plan to get Mark and save Harold but, I can’t risk it so whats going to happen is that you are going back to the station and I’m going back to my apartment get the evident and save Harold”

John walks to the front door with Lionel behind him. They both rush down the stairs to their cars.

Present at Harold Place 

Right now they were both in Harold bedroom, Mark has just tied Harold hands together behind his back and gagged him, He was now sitting at the end of the bed tying his ankle together while talking to him.

“So thats why I killed him, I’ll admit it’s not a good excuse but thats just how I work”

Mark puts Harold feet down and starts to move up the bed so he’s on top of Harold on his hand and knees.

“You feeling comfortable?” Mark asks. Harold turns his head to side so he does have to see Marks face. Mark grabs Harold face and turns to face him, This cause Harold to squeal.

“John shouldn’t take too long to come, But before he does I’m just going to tell you whats going to happen, Once I leave he’ll come in here and untie you, He’ll then probably come after me, Now I won’t go into much detail but just mention to him Edward Neilson and he’ll won’t come after me and you two can live happily ever after” 

Mark get off Harold and gets his gun out from behind him waistband and checks everything. He walks around the bed and sits next to Harold.

“Gun full lets just hope I don’t have to use one” Mark then starts to run his fingers through Harold hair which make Harold feels very uncomfortable. “And now we wait”

15 minutes later and John was slowly walking into Harold apartment with the file and evidences.

“Harold” John shouted. Mark walks out of Harold bedroom holding a gun.

“You got the evidence?” “Wheres Harold?” John asked darkly with angry in his voice. 

“In his bedroom” “Harold” John shouted “Harold can’t talk right now, Being gaged and all” Mark says with a smile on his face which makes John even more angry.

“Now you’ll going to put the evidence on the table and walk over to the window” Mark orders. 

John does everything Mark asked; Mark picks up the folder and evidence and looks through it all; Whilst doing this all John could do was look at Harold bedroom door. Mark starts to walk to the front door with John going over to Harold.

“Hold on John” Mark says pointing his gun at John “I didn’t say you could go to him. Now once I’m gone and the door is close then you can see Harold”

Mark slowly walks backward to the door watching John. Once he was out of the door John ran to Harold bedroom to see a tied up Harold breathing hard. 

“Harold, Harold” John gets on the bed and slowly takes the tape of Harold mouth “Harold you ok?” John asked but didn’t get an answer, Harold was breathing very hard that he didn’t hear John talk to him. John runs to the kitchen to get a knife then gets back on to the bed pulls Harold up and starts to cut the tape off Harold hands and ankles.

“Harold slowly breath” John says as he rubs Harold back “John” Harold whispers “Hey, You ok” “Yes and no. Yes as in he didn’t hurt me but no because of what just happen”

They stay there for a while before coming out of the bedroom and went to the sitting room. John got Harold a glass of water which Harold takes but puts it down on the table since his hands were shaking.

“Thats it” John gets up and heads to the door “ I’m going after Mark” “John no” Harold shouted “You can’t go please”   John goes over to Harold and knees in front of him “I won’t let him get away with what he did to you” “Yeah but he told me if you go after him to say a name. It was Edward Neilson” 

Edward Neilson, John remembers him it was a very bad memory and not one he wanted happen again especially with Harold. He sits next to Harold and holds him and comfort him.

“I’m not going anywhere”

 

It’s been an hour since the whole Mark Snow incident, Harold was now more calmer which made John a lot more happier but he was annoyed with himself, He let Mark get to Harold and now he’s let Mark get away. 

“John?” John turn to see Harold standing at the kitchen doorway “You ok?” Harold asked, John walks over to him whiles talking to Harold “Yeah I’m ok just… Honesty feeling very angry and annoyed with myself. I let Mark get to you and now he gone and I’ve failed Sid Kyles family”

Looking so sad Harold gives John hug. Harold then say’s

“I might know away to get Mark”

John opens his eyes and looks down at Harold. 

“How” Harold walks over to get his laptop and sits on the sofa with John next to him 

“Mark was talking to me about going to Bangkok, Then going somewhere else but he hasn’t decided yet, Now I know it takes at lest 1 hour to get to the airport so hopefully he’s just arrived”

Harold stats to do his fast typing on the computer and starts to hack the airport to see when the plane takes flight.

“Uhh Harold what are you doing?” “I’m hacking the airport” “You what?” John says very shock on what he just heard Harold say.

“I did say on our first date that I'm very good with computers. Ok it looks like the flight is not going for another 20 minutes which gives me time to delay the flight for another hour”

Flights to Bangkok were now delay for an hour and 10 minutes; Harold was now sending an email to security for a warrant for Mark Snows arrested with a picture of Mark and a tip saying that he will be there.

“That all done and now we wait” Harold smiles and turns to look at John who was very surprise on what Harold just did. 

“I think you just might be the best boyfriend in the world” “Well lets just wait till Mark gets arrested then you can say I’m the best boyfriend”

It was around 18:30 when John got a call from Lionel saying that Mark just got arrested; Once he and Lionel finished their conversation John runs to he kitchen where Harold was making them both tea and coffee, Go up to him and gives him a hard loving kiss 

“I’m guessing Mark just been arrested” Harold mumbles against John lips “Yes he did thanks to you”

They decided to celebrity by going out to eat then after that they went to a bar to have a couple of drinks and some strong shots for Harold because of what happens then they get back to their place around 21:03

“Do you want me to come in with you” John asked outside Harold door “No,I think I’ll be fine” “You sure?” “Yes, I’m positive. I’ll see you tomorrow” 

Harold unlocks his door and heads in to his quiet apartment. Just walking to the kitchen made him feel scared, Now he’s alone all he can think was Mark, the man who sat in his sitting room, drank coffee with him, Held a knife to his neck, Tied him up in his bedroom… Harold turns to the door to his bedroom, he slowly walks to the room looking in where he sees the tape that bound and gagged him in the bin next to his draws. He enters the room and stands in the middle of him bedroom.

 

‘Knock, Knock’

John who was in the bathroom cleaning his teeth hears someone knocking at his door, He quickly spits then wipe his mouth and heads to the door; Opening the door reveals Harold standing there holding a bag.

“Hey” “Hey” Harold says sadly “Do you think I could stay with you for a couple of days?” “Of course”  
 John steps back to let Harold in who drops his bag next to a wall, John closes the door and turns to look at Harold. Harold turns to look at John trying to hold himself together which he was failing because John could see Harold was about to cry so he goes over to him and gives him a bone crushing hug.

Mark may be in jail, But the memories are still here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz Comment. Thank U :)


	16. 2 days later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.

Harold has been staying with John for the last two days, Not wanting to go home alone. Harold has been feeling a bit silly about the way he’s been reacting about what happen to him being tied up and all but John tells him that it natural the way he’s feeling and should not feel embarrass about it and that he could always talk to him which Harold has be doing.

This morning John decided to cook breakfast for him and Harold to eat in bed. Harold didn’t have to go into work until 16:30 so he had the whole morning off. John did say about Harold not going into work today but Harold wanted to get out of the apartment plus Nathan wants to see him to see how he was doing. John called him yesterday telling him what happen so if Harold decided not to go in he’ll understand why.

Harold decided to go into work a bit earlier since he had nothing to do and was getting a bit bored. John drove him to work cause he also had something to do. They kiss before Harold gets out of the car and tells John that he will text when he’ll be leaving work.

Before entering Nathan office he tried to just smile and be happy but could only pull a sad smile. He enters the room to Nathan lifting his head up to see Harold, He get up and walks over to Harold as Harold starts to walk into the room.

“Harold” Nathan says as he gives him a hug which Harold hugs back “How you feeling?” Nathan asked as they make their way to the sofa. “I’m feeling better, Still can’t go into my apartment on my own especially the bedroom” Harold says, Smiling sadly. “Do you want to talk about?” “To be honest I just want to get on with some work. So do you have anything”

Knowing Harold he wasn’t going to talk about it but he’s probably been talking to John about it so that was good enough for him. He walks over to his desk to look at the clients.

“There is this one person David Mitchell who tying to steal one of our client so it looks like we might need something to persuade him to leave our clients alone unless you can think of another way then me blackmailing him. Also I have to do a presentation in 2 weeks time so i’m going to need to help with the slides” 

And just like that Harold was off doing his thing which made Nathan happy seeing him just working and not so down like he was when he walked into the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment/Review it. Thank u


	17. Here come's Bear

It’s 19:09 when Harold gets back home, Nathan ended up giving Harold a lift back home so Harold asked him if he wanted to come up to his place and have a quick drink. They both make their ways to Harold apartment and head in.

Entering his apartment Harold felt a bit more calmer because Nathan with him but looking at his bedroom door it just made him panic. Nathan see’s Harold looking at his bedroom door since it was the bedroom where he was tied up and knew Harold must be feeling a bit nervous.

“Harold?” He snaps out of it and turns to look at Nathan “You ok” “Yeah, yeah i’m fine, I’m just going to head to John’s to tell him I’m home and if he wants to join us” “Sounds great, I’ll put the kettle on”

Harold goes to John door and knock not long John comes to the door “Hey, I thought you were going to text?” “I was but Nathan offed to drive me home, He’s here I was wondering if you would like to come in to have a drink with us” “Sure, I’ll be with you in a minute, Actually I’ve got something to show you, I’ll bring him round” 

Harold goes back to his place, Closing the door he realises that John said I’ll bring HIM around, Who was this him. He goes to the kitchen where he see Nathan getting the cups ready, Once the drink are prepare they both goes to the sitting room, sit and drink their tea/coffee. After a few minutes Nathan tries to encourage Harold to go into his bed room but he wouldn’t.

“Ok, What about I go in there first then you come in after how does that sound” Nathan suggested   
Harold was not happy but he nodded. Nathan goes into the room then shouts out “It all clear you can come in. Take you time” 

Harold slow walks up to his bedroom, every step made him breath faster but knowing that Nathan was in there and not Mark made it better. He gets outside the doorway and just freeze, He can’t go in anymore.

“Fine, Thats ok. Now what I want to know is what is stopping you is it just the memories or is there something in the room that stops you from coming in?” “The bed” Harold answers, Straight away he answers, Didn’t need to think about at all, The bed was what stopping him from going into his room.

“Ok, Well you’ve been wanting a new bed but never had a good reason well now you do so what about tomorrow will go to a bed store look at some bed a buy one, What you say?” “Guess a new bed would be nice but I still don't like being on my own” “Well I’m sure John will help you with that, Just give it time”

“Hello” John is standing behind the door with just his head showing, Both Harold and Nathan walks over to John wondering what he’s hiding. John walks in and not far behind him was a Belgian Malinois dog walking in as well sitting right in front of Harold and Nathan.

“Ok, Guys this is Bear he’s a military dog who only understands commands in dutch which is easy to learn. I borrow him from my friend Lieutenant general Terry, He says we can keep him but if you don’t want to he’ll happily take him back. So what do you think”

Harold looked at Bear who was also staring back “So why do you have him?” Harold asked “Well actually he’s for you. You don’t like being on your own so once you feel confided to coming back to your place Bear could stay with you so you’re not completely alone. So what do you think”

Harold still not “I don’t know John” “Oh come on Harold at least give him a chance” Nathan encouraged, “All right I guess we could give it ago”

They spent the afternoon drinking their drinks and John teaching some of the dutch commands.  
Nathan mention that he and Harold are looking for a new bed and that John should come along since he’ll be sleeping in it as well as doing other things in it. Harold gave him a death glare which caused Nathan to leave.

After a while once John and Harold were finished with their drinks they make their way to John place, Watched a movie and went to bed with Bear at the foot of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz Comment. Thank U :)


	18. Looking for a new place

April 11th 

It was John and Harold 4th month anniversary a couple of days ago they decided instead of going to a restaurant they decided to use what they had in their kitchen and have a picnic in central park plus it meant they could spend their anniversary with Bear. The best part was that there was a small concert playing so they had music in the background whilst eating and playing with Bear

It was February 20th when Harold went back to his home and spent the night in his new bed with new sheets which are 1000 count Egyptian Cotton Sheets. Also in bed was Bear on the other side of him and to be honest he felt very safe and it was nice having someone else their.

On their picnic John asked Harold about for their 5th Month anniversary about moving in together, Harold was a bit surprise and did say isn't it a bit too soon but John didn’t think it was I mean they life across the hall, Plus they’ve lifted together for a month so they have an idea what it would be like living together. Thinking about it John did have a point so Harold agreed. 

They went back to Harold place where they made their own sweet, sweet music.

Present, Harold is online looking at apartments with 3 bedrooms and a jacuzzi. They look at lots of them and so far none are what they wanted until they get to the 16 apartment.

“Hey, This one look nice, come over and see” Harold called out, John comes out of the kitchen and goes to his desk where Harold is sat at and looks at the pictures of each room.

“Yeah, So far so good, How much does it cost”

Scrolling down to the price of the apartment John swears he just had a mini heart attack

“Bloody hell Harold have you seen the price, We can’t afford this” “Actually we can. I happen to have quite a bit of money saved so I could buy this place for us” “I guess but I feel bad because it was me suggesting about moving in together and you’re the one who’s buying it. I just don't know”

“Well repayment could be you promise to stay with me forever” Harold say with a smile. John leans down to kiss Harold “Thats not really a repayment when I'm already gonna stay with you forever and ever. How I Well,about for a year I’ll pay for all the take aways and eating out hows that sound” “Settle”

 

So Harold rings up the owners, Transfer the money and a week later the place was theirs. Now they had to try to figure who's stuff to take like the couch, TV, Kitchen stuff, Everything and what new furniture to get like a wardrobe and other things.

Looks like they're going to have their first fights with this moving in task but what do you expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz comment. Thank U :)


	19. Moving in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just updated it abit.

Before they both moved their furniture in they decided to paint the walls first, They had a few disagreements but finally came to a decision that their paint the sitting room white and just add different pictures (Mostly Graces paintings) on the walls and for their bedroom they decided to paint their wall Dove Grey but of course they had a small argument whilst painting leading to a paint fight but they made up in the shower after having shower sex.

Furniture they took to their new place

Sofa-John  
Tv-John  
Bookcase-Harold  
dining Table-John  
coffee Table-Harold  
Bed-Harold  
All bedroom furniture-New  
Kitchen Equipment-Both  
Fridge-New (bigger)  
Oven- Harold  
Kettle- Harold  
Toaster- Harold 

2 weeks before moving in

2 weeks before moving in John decided they sort out their clothes, For John it was quick and easy for Harold it was long and hard, He had so many suits, waistcoats and ties that he couldn’t decided which suit to give away. He, Grace Elias and Anthony (Grace became close with them and inytroduce them to John and Harold a few months ago and became friends straight away) are standing at the foot of his bed looking at all his suits, waistcoats and shoes (He’s keeping his shoes just seeing which goes well with each suit) trying to pick which one to get rid of. Too busy sorting out his suits he hasn’t notice Lionel, Nathan, John and Bear standing in the doorway watching him.

“How long has he been at this?” Lionel whispers “An hour and a half. You’d think he was trying to disarm a bomb” Nathan whispers “When I suggested we both get rid of half of our clothes he gave me the saddest look I have ever seen” John quietly laugh “I felt so bad but it wasn’t like I was telling him to give up his books”

Harold picks up a waistcoat and puts it on his left for things to get rid which made the other 3 happy because they were making process. After 20 seconds he picks up that waistcoat and puts it back where it was, Making Grace and Elias annoyed, Anthony starts to pull his hair and the guys laughing quietly.

“Looks like we know who’s the women in this relationship is” 

Harold hears Nathan comment so he picks up one of his pair of shoes turns quickly and throws them at them. They all jump out of the way and let Harold and Grace get on sorting out his clothes. A day before they move in John takes all of Harold clothes and hang them in their new wardrobe. Harold was so happy that he allowed John to get an La-Z-Boy Gizmo Electric Recliner Black.

 

Present 

Its John and Harold 5th Month Anniversary and to celebrity they went out to a restaurant with all of their friend (Nathan, Lionel, Grace, Elias, Anthony and Terry, Who was still in town). Nathan was surprise that it wasn’t one of the fancy restaurant that Harold would go to but it’s still a good restaurant. They all talked, had a few laugh and just enjoyed themselves. When they were all finished they went back to Harold and John new place where they all had hot drinks and mostly played with bear and a few games.

For someone who's not really social and don’t like house party Harold had to admit this was his third best day ever (1st date with John, 2nd making love with John)

 

It’s 1:00am in the morning when they all went back to their own homes and Harold and John can get ready for bed.

John is in the bath cleaning his teeth whilst Harold is already in bed, Not long after John joined Harold in bed gives him a kiss and says good night Harold 

“Oh, you’re tired?” Harold asked “Aren’t you tired?” “Well I thought you know since it’s our first time sleeping in our new place that maybe you would like to…” 

John eyes went wide open because he knew what Harold was asking. 

“But you’re right it’s late and you’re tired so” Harold starts to lay on his when he felt and hand on his side starting to pull him on to his back with John staring down at him

“No, I’m very much wide awake now” John grins before leaning down to kiss Harold with him left hand on Harold cheek and his right hand moving over to turn the lamp off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz Comment. Thank U :)


	20. 1 Year Anniversary

1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY

Yes, It is John and Harold 1 year anniversary, Throughout that year they have had good times and the very worst time with the whole Mark thing, Which John found out that Mark is going to jail for a long time so that something they both don’t need to worry about. 

For their 1 year anniversary Harold had surprise John by putting another picture in the frame that Harold got John last christmas replacing the picture of Mark. It was a picture of Bear, Harold thought since he is a military dog and a member of their family that it would be the perfect picture.

Now to celebrate they 1 year anniversary John has planned out their special day. For breakfast John made him biscuits and sausage gravy because sadly Harold had work today But Nathan said he can get off work early.

Around 5:30 John picks Harold up from work and takes him to the secret location. Entering Central Park, John and Harold walks along the path, Halfway John stops.

“Close your eyes” John say’s “Why?” “Just close them” Harold does as he says and close them. John holds onto Harold hand and directed him to the location. The ground is fall of snow so John has to go slowly so Harold doesn’t fall. Through the trees John get to area.

“Ok, You can look”

Opening his eye he sees a picnic basket, 2 outdoor chairs side by side, 2 mini tables, a giant blanket that could cover them both and an outdoor heater.

“Oh my god” “So what do you think?” “It looks amazing” All he could do was smile because it just looked amazing. Harold sits in the left seat because it was the warmest whilst John opens the picnic basket up taking out two wine glasses and a bottle of red. He pours the wine into the glasses and hands one to Harold and set the other one on his table.

For their meals, Wrapped in tinfoil is a mini beef wellington with mash, carrot and green beans. He passes Harold plate to Harold then pass him his knife and fork, Then takes out the sauce to add to their meals.

They both eat in peace in front of the heater. Once their finished they both just sit back with their wine in hand and wrapped in the giant blanket. Enjoying the moment Harold does see John texting someone.

“Hey” Harold turns to look at John “Happy Anniversary Harold Finch” “Happy Anniversary John Reese” 

John leans in and kiss Harold.

“O’ Silent Night” 

Breaking the kiss Harold looks over at the trees to see lantern being held by a line of choir singing Silent night 

“Wow, They sound so good” “So you like my surprise” John smiles, Harold turns to look at him “You set this up” “Well I thought it being the christmas month why not have some christmas music makes it more romantic” 

Harold just couldn’t believe how amazing his boyfriend was setting all this up for their 1 year anniversary, All he could think was what he’s going to do for their 2 year Anniversary. He turns as much as he could, leans over to hug John tightly.

After the choir were gone and it started to get darker they both decided to get back home. Two guys came that John hired to packet up his stuff and take back to the basement in John and Harold building.

Walking along the path John stops and asks Harold something “Hey Harold, You like to see some christmas magic” “Um, Sure” Harold says a bit confused with the question. John claps his hands and all the trees along the path lit up.

“Ok this is amazing, How are you doing all this?” “I have my ways” 

Harold turns around looking at all the lights with John just smiling as he watches Harold. Harold looked like a kid at a sweet shop. Suddenly Bear comes out of no where, Runs up to them with something rolled up in his mouth

“Whats Bear doing here and whats that in his mouth” Harold asked.

John tells Bear to drop whatever it was in his mouth and sit. John picks the rolled up fabric and unrolls it to reveal it to be a red blanket with white snowflake and reindeers.

“Why did Bear have that?” “I don’t know” John says as he lays it on the snowy ground in front of Harold “But I know what I’m going to use it for” 

John takes a black box out of his pocket and gets down on one knee on top of the blanket. Seeing the back box then John getting on his knee Harold knew what he was going be asked and just went into shocked and wide eyed mode.

“Harold Finch, Will you marry me” Never in a million year did Harold every think he would hear those words said to him and now it has he knew just what to say.

“Yes, I will marry you”

Both of them had giant smiles on their faces, John stands up takes the ring out of the box, Takes Harold had and places it on his ring finger, They both give each other a kiss and a massive hug.

“HE SAID YES” John shouted 

Harold turns to see all their friends coming over. Grace gives Harold a bone crushing hug. 

“Congratulation” Grace squealed “Thank you but do you mind letting me go, It’s getting hard to breath” 

Grace says sorry and lets go, Everyone else were shaking hands giving hugs and saying congratulation. They all went back to John and Harold where a bottle of Champagne on ice (Lemonade soda for Lionel) is waiting for them.

All glasses filled and clink they take a sip and not long Grace asked If she could be their wedding planner with the helps of Elias and Anthony which Harold and John agreed so she was happy, The two best men were both trying to figure out what to do for the bachelor parties, Nathan suggested a male stripper for Harold which Harold immediately said no too, But Nathan was not backing down.

When they all left, John and Harold went to their bedroom and just fell onto their bed.

“Think I just made a mistake letting Grace plan our wedding” Harold says

“Well at least we’ll get an awesome wedding” John Replies 

“I guess. This was definitely an amazing anniversary, Still can't believe we’re engaged”

“Yep” John says as he rolls onto his side, taking Harold hand in his, Lifted his hand in the air to see the gold engagement ring that he put there.

“You’re not feeling tired, Are you?” “ Oh no, I’m not going asleep for a while i’m still celebrating our engagement” Harold turns to look at John with a smile. “Well I want to celebrate by having sex with my handsome fiancé wearing his ring” John says “Sounds like a plan” 

They spent the rest of the night making love whilst John holds Harold engagement hand.

Next year is going to be a great year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments. I was thinking about a second series when their on their Honeymoon, Tell what you think.
> 
> Please Comment. Thank U :)


End file.
